RWBY: The line Between Us
by kuya-taku
Summary: Not your typical Romeo and Juliet kind of story. This one has so a lot of blood on it and a bit twisted in nature. Let's just say somethings can't be talked out and that fate tends to be cruel yet merciful at the same time to let two unfortunate souls to fall for one another. A LANCASTER SHIPPING with a lot of anime reference… Don't hate me
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Lines Between Us

* * *

 **This story deserves to be rewritten in some parts. I do apologize for any inconvenience it might cause you. Due to huge work load, I wasn't able to focus on this one and as a result I completely and utterly forgot to upload and update new chapters. I ended messing up the original plot I had and unknowingly compressed the chapters without justifying the details enough to support the entire story. Since it's just a 5-chapter story for now, I decided to fix it in order to prevent the same mistake I had with the 'Knights of old Remnant: Jaune Arc Chronicles' on which I'm having a hard time to correct the grammars and the wrong spellings of words due to the number of chapters and its length as well. The rest of the new chapters of this story will be uploaded accordingly in the next few days.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _To which path shall I walk? The path of the righteous where Justice prevails and is define as the true yet only exist in words and dreams…_

 _Or the one where justice is done by spieling the blood of those who sinned?_

 _On the right, stands the Blue Whirlwind. On the other, stands Jaune Arc._

 _To which side will I take?_

 _Love? or Peace?_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The night wasn't the same. I felt that this is going to be the end. The only thing that I saw as I stood from the cliff was Vale, burning. All our struggles to protect the people were in vain. Even with the cold Ocean breeze, all I felt was the raging flames that burned the City and Beacon. My instincts screamed to run, but my body was rooted in place. My heart keeps telling me to cry, but the tears wouldn't fall.

I refused. I didn't want to see them.

All of them. The sight would only make my nightmares worse. However, even when I refused, a voice called me. It was the voice of the person I once loved, the man that filled my life with so much happiness, the one that gave color and purpose to my existence. Him, who was my best friend, the shoulders I seek too lean on when I felt alone, the arms that gave me protection and sheltered me from harm.

Also, the one person…. I cannot forgive.

"Kill me before this war is over, will you?" his voice was cold and filled with anger, "You say that, but you do not have the strength to follow through."

He held his weapon on his right arm while his left, was already gone. Like me, he was badly beat up as well. Proof of the great fight we've been through again and again. Although this time, he was already soaked in blood before me even met in the battle field. On my end, I could feel the scratches, burns and scars on me. They screeched and ached. My eyes were tired, but I kept them opened. Still, even with exhausted physical state, I held Crescent Rose tightly beside me.

It was out of the desire to end the night that I swallowed everything. I ignored my fatal wounds, my aching head, and my shattered heart. I knew that this will be our last fight. One of us has to die. If not, then Remnant will have another tyrant much worse than my father.

He was the first to move. He walked slowly over the dead, and burning corpses. Not giving any care whose body lay before him… but I do, those where my kinsmen mixed with his own. Soldiers who swore oath to protect the last heir of the throne. I care for them as much as they care for the Kingdom's future. Funny, despite of it all, I can't help but think that fate is cruel yet wise enough to make us realize just how the real world works with both sides of the coins bearing their own definition of justice...

And peace.

So, I wonder… Is this his way of showing us foolish 'children' of old of his mercy? or pity?

It doesn't matter anymore, because right now… what matters is that everything has—no, it needs to end tonight… That's right, just like him, I also don't have a choice. The ground was covered by dead bodies. I'm not even sure if I was the one that did much of this or him, but like I said… that doesn't matter right now. I shook my head as I painfully lift my weapon. Without warning, he dashes towards me with full force. I immediately jumped out of the way to do a counter to his left side—right at his blind spot but I failed when he quickly redirects the swing of his sword. At the last second, he went counter clockwise and went for a low crescent slash upwards.

He managed to slash my right arm. Forcing me to let go of Crescent Rose as it fell towards the ground. I tried to use my semblance but my legs won't even budge. After that, all it took was to simply push me down… He was there, standing before me, ready to end it all. Blue eyes raged with anger but sharp enough to equal that of a killer. A surge of regret began to flood my mind as I await the final strike. I shut my eyes as I accepted my so-called destiny.

I have failed my family name…

I failed my sister, my team, my friends and above it all…. I failed you.

For the last time, he gripped his sword firmly as he lifted it high. The sight of him struggling from the act was too much for even me to watch.

"For Remnant" he said…

I waited for the end but oddly, it never came. I opened my eyes out of confusion only see him smiling. His eyes were different now, they reflected honesty and…

Tears…

His weapon landed next to me. He was facing back at the cliff as he coughs blood violently. The man reached his limit, we both did. I slowly stood as I muster up what's left of my strength and pour them in my legs. Something seemed different, and I know for certain that it is not the cancer that's doing this.

This… This was the man who suffered from the rule of my father, the man who changed because of our names, and the man who was shattered. We all cared for him and showered him with so much love, and in return, he loved us back. But I was blind, naïve even, I never saw his shadow. The pain and hate he sheltered inside his heart. We may be able to hurt one another physically, but we weren't able to break each other's hearts...…

Especially his ice-cold heart.

Out of my old habits, I reached for him. I held him close to me as he leaned his dead weight on me, "I wish…. I wish t-to bring….. Back time" Hearing those words from him hurt me emotionally, "I want to return to the exact day that I met you…."

I tried to fight the tears back but couldn't, "Why… why did things turn out like this"

"B-Because … it had to…." He broke from my hold. He held out his arm and caresses my cheeks as he gently wiped the tears away.

"I really am…. No match for you" he said those words slowly as I saw his eyes grew lifeless.

Another voice erupted and called me from behind, "Ruby!" I turned to see Yang rushing towards me with Ember Celica drawn.

"Congratulations….. I commend-you…. on a Job well done"

I turned to face him again, "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

For the last time, He reached for me. What happened next broke me even more. Confusion, all I felt at that moment was nothing but confusion. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss in the forehead. It was the one he used to give me back in our days in Beacon. The days when he was a caring, loving, and a supportive dork.

The kiss was gentle. It was full of emotions that I almost forgot, "T-To the… socially awkward….." He broke from me again. I heard Yang speeding towards us even more loudly.

"I…. will always….L-love—" his words was cut as he fell backwards off the cliff. I tried to reach out because in truth, deep inside, all this time….. I always loved him.

* * *

 **November the 5th, year XXXX**

Why am I so weak?

Why am I so pathetic?

Why….. Why couldn't I save any of them?

Those were the questions I asked myself. My Mother was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. My Father was on a table while being mutilated by the armed intruders. While my sisters…. My sisters were being raped. Seven of them cried for help but none came to their rescue. Not even me. Two of my older sister struggled and fought back, but they were pinned down by so many men.

And there I was, sitting on the corner, petrified by the scene. Not moving a muscle, I wasn't even sure if I was still breathing anymore. In fact, in all honesty, I wish that this was all nothing but a bad dream… I tried to pinch my cheek in an effort to wake myself from this nightmare but then one of the men turned my way.

A loud bang on the door echoed the house, "Captain!"

One of the men guarding the door approached and let the guy in, "What is it?"

"The family's crescent glaives are coming!"

"How many?"

"An entire Battalion! Sir! Two or three battalion strong! They'll reach this place in no time!"

The man chuckled, "That's quite a number" The man turned and took something. He placed it inside a bag and gave it to the informant, "It doesn't matter now. Take this and give it back to the duke—I mean king. Tell him it is done"

The informant hesitated for a moment but still followed his orders. He took the bag and went off. The said Captain turned to his men, "Hurry up. We need to go"

The man who looked at me earlier dragged me up at my feet only to throw me across the room, "How about the boy, sir?"

The captain turned to me. He's unforgiving eyes looked straight at me, "Kill him….. And burn the House"

Those words quickly registered to me. My pained yet petrified body began to shake, my stunned expression began to break. Tears began to appear. The armed intruder took his dagger out and walked towards me. Ready to take another life, not caring if it was kid, an adult, a girl or a boy.

"From this night on, the rule for the Vale Kingdom will pass from the _Lunatus De Montague_ to the _Puniceus Rosa De Capulet_ Family"

He reached for me and grabbed me by my collar. I tried to find a way out but I was trap in a room, cornered by men who were busy defiling my beloved sisters. The door was locked and we were in the second floor. There was no way out. It was hopeless. The man with the dagger laughed for a while as he slowly played me. Killing me with small cuts that bled me slowly dry. His laughter got louder as he hoists his dagger and was about to stab me in the chest.

Out of pure fear and dire need to survive. I struggle to free myself from his grip. Stella, the oldest sister saw me, "Please let him go!" She pleads to let me go and spare me but she was silenced when a man jammed his thing into her mouth. More strangers covered her sight from me.

The man with killer eyes stared at me with a grin then back at my sister, "Just focus on eating that lady". I saw an opportunity there, the man was distracted. I then used my blood and splatter it to his eyes then bit his hand. The man quickly growled in pain and threw me aside. But that was a mistake. I quickly stood and ram him. I was able to knocked him off balance and pushed him even further towards the window. The glass shattered and we fell 2 stories down fortunately the man was able to serve as a cushion and brook my fall.

I felt pain all over my body. My wounds ache even more but I ignored it, all thanks to the adrenalin I felt. I stood right away as I heard the captain shout, "After him! Don't let him get away!"

It was dark, cold and unforgiving night. The raining won't stop but maybe that was for the best. I like how the rain drench me so much that I was able to hide my tears in the waters that soaked me wet. I ran. Ran toward the forest with uncertainty of what might happen to me. That was better than going back to my house. That place was my home, but not anymore.

Why….. why couldn't I save any of them?

I couldn't see anything. I was bleeding so much that my vision began to blur. I shouted for help but no one responded. That was until I heard an animalistic growl from my right side. It was then that all hope or probably my soul left me and gone to heaven… if there was a heaven.

What I saw were two red eyes and blood coated teeth, a young Beowulf. It was itching for human flesh as I noticed it drooling for me. The young Beowulf didn't waste any time and quickly launched at me. I couldn't move, what a pathetic and weakling I was then. The monster was able to bit my left arm and chewed right way. I screamed on top of my voice I fought back but it was useless.

What can a boy like me… a weak and a coward child do against a monster like a Grimm… or worse, like the men who destroyed my family.

I was going to die no matter what I do. No matter how far I ran. No matter how much I struggle to survive. It was only then that the realization dawned on me. There was no hope for me, knowing that, something snapped inside me. It was never my fault that this was happening to me. It wasn't me that brought such cruelty to my family. It wasn't me who got my mother and father killed. It wasn't my fault that my sisters are being raped and me running away.

It was the world.

It was the world's fault for this unfortunate kid to suffer so much. I also blame myself for letting all of this happen. Why did I let myself be this weak? Why did I run? Why was I about to die?

It wasn't my fault. None of it was my doing. It was the world. The world was cruel to me. Therefore, I shall be the same to it.

I bit the Beowulf back, this time I was able to sip some of 'its' blood. By doing so, something awoke inside of me. A pulse, a bit that echoed through my body and travelled my surrounding. I let that sensation to devour me. I surrendered my will to 'it's power.

A pure black and white figure began to appear before me. The figure reached for me. I didn't know then that it was the manifestation of my will. But I didn't hesitate.

The next thing I knew is that I found myself back at my house. My once innocent eyes watched as the structure burns. The armed Intruders were still there.

"HAHAHA your stupid enough to go back to this place" He wasted no effort and quickly ran towards me, "Die!" but before he even manages to raise his sword. A Beowulf snatched him and started to devour him. The rest of the armed intruders began to shake and cower. None of them understood what was happening.

Behind me, from the Forest that was dark and cold, came out hundreds or less Grimm. I simply pointed my finger towards the evil men who was the product of this evil world and spoke one word.

"Eat"

The Grimm did as told. They dashed towards the men and ate, tore, gripped and killed them all.

* * *

 **January the 7th, Year XXXX - 12 years later**

"This is no joking matter" The man's words were calm yet absolute. Despite the passive face, he is dead serious. However, the woman next to him was silent though, but I can tell. Those eyes were hinting pity and concern, no matter how cold they were. She may seem to be known as an intimidating seductress but never to me.

I kept my passive expression still, "I know"

The man sat in front of me, and settled his cane over the table, "You know full well the consequences if you are ever to be caught. The Family name won't even save you. Not even the other kingdoms will shelter you from the one that is after you. There's no going back"

I know them full well. I will never run nor will I hide…. Not again. I will insure that my Family's death will be given justice, "I understand"

"Then let us begin" the man reached and turned the Camera towards me.

There was an urge inside of me to do wacky gestures first, but I decided to do that later. I had my serious and passively deadly expression on, "My name is Croceus Arcus. I will burn Remnant down"

 ***Wacky peace sign***

 ***Smack***

"Be serious with this!" shouted the seductress lady.

I rubbed my head because I think my skull cracked, "Sheesh, you know I think I felt a concussion there"

The man sighed out of the byplay, "Arcus …."

I fixed myself again, "Alright….. I, Croceus Arcus Lunatus De Montague…. Will burn Remnant. I will also destroy—kill Taiyang Long De Capulet…. The long-lived tyrant of my kingdom"

I took out a dagger and cut my palm for blood, "I swear this under the oath of the white Irises" The blood free flowed from my hand down to the flower innocently settling bellow.

"And I solemnly swear under my Family name to see to my oath be done. I am under no orders nor influence of any foreign bodies. Until the Infiltration is done I am under the orders of the current Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin and Cinder Fall is my babysitter"

The women frowned deadly this time, "I mean handler" I couldn't help it. I just had to.

Ozpin looked to Cinder then back to me, "It is done"

The lady steps forward and handed me a folder, "From this moment on, your name will be….."

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Jaune Arc!"

It was another typical day in the Vale public market. By typical day I meant trouble for one notorious teen. He was running through the crowd of shoppers. Actually, I think he's doing that parkour thing.

"Slow down pig, slow down! HAHAHA!" That was an insult; he was running from a shop owner that looks like a pig. He couldn't even get close to him. The bystanders who saw the commotion either laughed secretly or cheered to him. For what it was worth, it has to be some kind of payback for the owner in destress.

"Thief! Thief! Guards!" As quickly shouted, 4 armed men rush towards the scene, "What's the matter?"

"That Thief! He took my bag! And some of the fruits I was selling!"

"Hey! It was just sitting out there" Jaune Protested, "How was I supposed to know you were selling any of them?" He stood on top of a roof of another shop, leaning towards one of the many sky bridge in the city.

"But you took my bag!"

The blonde acted as if he got seriously offended, "I did not!"

"Oh Yes you did! Look at your other hand!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Jaune held it out so everyone can see, "This bag is yours? Right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oooohhhh… Here you go" The teen sheepishly smile then threw the bag straight at the man. Which the man quickly took, "And how about those? You still have to pay for them!" But the teen only smiled and ran away. The guards tried to chase after him but failed as soon as the teen ran through a small crack on a wall and Parkour-ed his way through the mess. He was a sly dog.

"You're Dead! Jaune Arc! DEAD you hear me!" shouted the shop owner.

From a far, two strangers cloaked in robes were quietly watching the scene. They were tasked to observe the happenings deep in the shadows, "So, he's the rat…."

"Yeah and apparently, the leech who also adds his own personal tax to the rest of the shop owners here" The male stranger took out his scroll, "Nice job Jaune. We got this"

On the other line, "Good, then I'll head over point 'R' as planned"

"Just make sure you won't tell Mom about this" The female stranger added.

"HAHA I won't. Just make sure to get home before Dinner"

"Yeah-Yeah we will. Say 'Hi' to Tucson for us"

"I will, bye" With that the scroll went dead.

Over the quiet side of the City, near the stalls of the business district. A small female in a red robe was running through a crowd as well. Few of the bystanders and witness was curious to see the scene. There was no Thief in Vale who dares to steal from this part of Town. It was the most heavily guarded part of the Market. That was only possible because it was the den of the rich and noble people. It's a market that was full of fancy and expensive stuff that I don't even know exists.

The said girl now took off her robe as she jumped from one small crossing bridge to another. It was an act only dare-devils would do but for this girl, it was another day in the park. As she ran and dashed, rose petals rained her trial.

Vale was a Kingdom that defers from the rest of the Kingdoms of Remnant. Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Menagerie were Kingdoms that were rich with history and beauty. However, they were nothing compared to Vale. It was a Kingdom that exist on a continent that floats.

Yes, you heard me right. Vale Kingdom is a flying continent. Therefore, it was considered to be the most powerful Kingdom. The _'Neo Verona'_ of Remnant. Although that was already a fact. One factor was also a determining force that made them so. Vale is home for the world's most gifted individuals. How so? Well because 'Semblance's' exist to a particular bloodline. So, they were treated as Aristocrats. They were abundant in all of Remnant but Vale had two particular families in which were and still is considered to be the most gifted of all.

The Capulets and the Montague. Their families had mysterious abilities, and by abilities, I mean powers that are enigma and rare.

Especially the Capulets for they hold one of the 4 maiden powers of Remnant. For Peace, the four Kingdoms settled in an agreement that each kingdom will have the power of the Maiden. Except for Menagerie who was a neutral country out of the five Kingdoms.

Now back to that little girl….

The said teen is still running. She was hoping to outrun her body guards so she can roam around freely. That was the only thing she wanted. Having intimidating guards around would only send the wrong message to the people. She didn't want to start any trouble with the commoners. It will only intensify the anger of the people towards their king. When the girl noticed that she was finally far enough, she stopped.

"Finally…" she pant for a while as she rested to catch her breath. Now that she noticed it, the neighborhood seemed to be different and… unusual, "So, this is the 3rd district of Vale, huh?" She expected worse but it was better than she'd imagined. It wasn't smelly nor was the street dirty… Although, the buildings seem to be either too old or too run down due to lack of financial support and repairs. Still, from a perspective view of architecture, they looked amazing and she is certain that they were the proof of the kingdom's history.

She then went for a stroll around the new area that she found a bit fascinating. The shops were filled with various funny looking stuff that at first, confuses her. The public city park was filled with beauty and color that made her day. The sight of seeing strangers that didn't knew or recognized her is so uplifting. She didn't have to care about the fame of her name. The people were lively and seeing children playing freely worked wonders to her. They were happily doing and enjoying their games without her presence intimidating them at all. It was the first time she got here so she wanted to use her time and know the place more. She sighed in relief knowing it was better than what she initially imagined. She perfectly blended with the people. She wasn't thinking about home anymore so she skipped like the little riding hood that she was. No one would look for her back at the castle, not that anyone would care. The teen took a quick stop at the local clothing store and bought another hood, only this time it was a different quality. She couldn't live without a hood on, regardless of the color.

However, while paying for the item, few strangers caught a glimpse of the girl. Which made them skeptic, she was 'too' cute to look at. Her kind of cuteness is as rare as diamonds in this part of town.

She continued to explore more and more. Until she found herself in the middle of the 'patch' district. The lampposts, the houses and the shops, everything was astonishing for her, everywhere she looks, the district was covered with various festival theme colorful decors. Good thing it was the perfect day for her. It was actually the _'Caelum Lumen Solemnitas'_ in translation, 'The Sky Lantern festival.' The townsfolk were in a jubilee mood as they merry their way to the celebration. They sang, dance and laugh as it was the day they were looking forward all year long.

The sight of it was unexplainable for the girl. It brought her heart so much pleasing happiness. She always wanted to see the lanterns up close. The view over the Castle was nowhere good as this. She quickly adapted to the people as they welcomed anyone to join in. For the first time in her life she was happy. Happy to be part of something that doesn't involve her family name nor prestigious bull crap for Aristocracy.

That was until she turned left and into an alley, hoping to find a good spot for the Lanterns. Four strangers quickly blocked her way. Two of them blocked her from behind, "You're lost aren't you kid?"

The girl smiled, "I'm sorry but I'm not…. I was looking for a good view of the—"

"Good view? We know a good view. I'm taking a wild guess here… You want to see the lantern, right?" one of the goons interrupted.

"Oh…. Uhm… yeah … but thanks anyway, I think I can find my own" She tried to pass through nicely but failed.

"Come on…. Don't be like that little lady. What's the hurry?"

"Yeah… we just want to make friends with you" The guy did a dirty trick and went for the mine field. He reached and squeeze her rear. Which made the girl quickly move away but not before she gave the man a good kick in the groin. The girl blushed in anger because it was perverted act and inappropriate a man can do towards a lady. The other three took out their daggers and swords out. One of them even took out a gun.

Conceived under her cloak, the girl wanted to reach for her weapon but hesitated to do so. She can't use it now, if she did, it could kill the noobs. And If she did kill the noobs everyone is going to discover that another royal aristocrat killed some poor bastards. It'll enrage the people. Not to mention the King. She just escaped on her own and ran here.

She was pulled and pinned against the wall, "Don't worry kid…. We're not gonna kill you… We'll just fuck you up…. really, really good, savvy?" Their eyes were attracted on how flawless her skin was, how perfect her body was, and how her silver eyes twinkles. She was mouth-watering.

She was about to shout for help but someone did it for her, "Hold it!"

She looked up as she saw a guy who performed a leap of fate down from the roof top. Blue rose petals blew their way as the man landed before them, "You dare to inflict your thirst for flesh on such a lady!?"

He immediately raises his hand and bowed like that of a stage actor as he took a moment to properly greet— who in his eyes— the damsel in distress, "Go any further and I assure you, this night will not end well for the four of you" He kinda look weird for the girl, but that didn't stop her from letting a low giggle. Now that she was out of the castle, do people like him really exist? I mean, for the girl, this exact scene looked like it came straight out from a story book of some kind. He was dressed in a blue Robe, blue vest, and long sleeves of a coat with matching feathered cowboy hat. He also had a mask covering only his eyes, hiding his identity.

One of the bad guys recognized the lad, "Hey you're that guy from before!?"

"Only fugitive and the lowest of criminal who would say that… and raise a sword in his defense as one got caught red handed" asked one of the noobs, "Know my name as the people's will and desire for justice finally took form!" He cracked his fingers as he prepares for a fight.

One of the guys who had the gun took his weapon and aimed it at him. He had heard of the guy in blue before. A vigilante who never uses a sword or any weapons against scoundrels. Although, he tends to leave a lot criminals who either suffered severe grave wounds or permanently crippled, "He's the _Blue whirlwind_!"

"You mean the weirdo?" the bald guy questioned.

"An ally of justice!" correctly protested from the background by the mystery man or whoever he was.

"Oh! who the fuck cares! You're the one who disbanded the Triad gang on the Duchess district!"

Taking slow steps forward, the Blue whirlwind smiled confidently as he ignores the threat of the narrow environment, "Those souls had it coming, the sin of their deeds decors their hands with blood… their own blood"

The idiot angrily took his hat off, "I don't care who you are! There's a bounty on your head and I tend to collect!"

"So sinful you are… Dare to dance and test just how confident you are to killing me?"

"That's it! The Benson's brothers leave no one to tell the tale!" the man hoists his sword up and ready. The rest did the same.

As the wind began to whisper, it quickly picks up as the hail of blue petals began to rain again, "Then let action do the justification!"

The 4 men quickly ran towards him but that was a mistake. The Blue Whirlwind quickly took out something from his pocket and ate it. He jumped backwards as he ready himself. He inhaled abruptly, "Sinful and hopeless, burn with the _flames of Tartarus!_ " as pronounced, a huge fire ball erupted and blasted the 3 of the 4 noobs away, inches from the victim. The girl fixed herself but stumbled on her feet. It was the first time she saw someone who breaths fire. She turned towards her weird savior only to see him quickly running to the last person left

The only guy who survived the attack was the one who had a gun. He recovered after the smoke cleared only for him to regret not running away with its help. The Blue whirlwind appeared in front of his face and did a powerful round house kick which force the criminal to rocket away and slams against the wall. However, his action may be heroic as it seems, he failed to notice that the bald guy earlier— perhaps out of suicidal intent or desperation— dropped a dust grenade. Out of time, he quickly grabbed the girl victim and about to run way.

"Uhmm wait!" the girl declined. She broke from his grasp. He had no time for this, especially when the grenade finally gave off that click sound. In 2 seconds or less, without a word, he took off his robe and wrapped it to the victim and hugged her tight. With the light and the destructive force, the entire alley erupted violently with a loud boom which also dragged the ray of shops beside the place of incident panic. The good thing was, the walls contained and compressed the blast. The explosion happened deep within the alley and not by the entrance. It lessened any kind of damages with the nearby structured establishments. Thankfully no innocent civilian got hurt as well. There weren't much that can be considered as major destruction of public or maybe more or less private property.

The girl, not knowing what happened, slowly opened her eyes. Some bells ringed in her head but that was replaced by the sensation of… flying? Her eyes went wide as the wind brushed against her face, they got stronger and faster. Was she falling? After a few seconds of critical analysis. She was! Or rather they were! The girl panicked when she couldn't move her hands or legs, why was she wrapped with this thing!?

"Do not fear, my lady!" she turned to the source of the sound only to be shocked to see they were face to face. Inches away from each other's lips. The Blue Whirlwind, as he proudly named himself, shifted his landing position and glided with the wind. She soon found the two of them were being carried by the wind, like there was a tiny tornado holding them both and slowly decreasing their decent. Looking at the height, she quickly made an estimation… roughly 400, maybe 300?

Wait…

What!?

Are they seriously flying!?

"Wait!" she shouted, "Are we flying!?"

"No, my lady" He answered, "We're simply falling with style, I'm afraid"

"That doesn't make sense!" despite being wrapped by the robe, she hugged him tightly in fear of letting go and falling to her certain death.

The man smiled at her quirkiness, he actually finds it amusing for a change. Eyeing a good place to land, he found what probably the best spot in the entire City for the exact thing that the lady in his arms is searching for. With few adjustments, he slowly descended towards an abandon watch tower on top of the sky river. Right between the sky and the stars would be the best description of their current location.

"It's alright, fair maiden, you are safe" he gently rubbed her back and slowly toke off the robe around her.

"S-safe!? How can that be safe!? I mean how about the people!? Did someone got hurt!?"

The man slightly leaned his head to his right, but smiled nonetheless. She actually cared for them before herself? That is something he deeply admires among the people and strangers he meets here or there, "No one got hurt… the blast is not as big as it sounded. No civilian was around the area. If there were someone who got hurt… you'd know who"

Who? Wait, who indeed!? Those 4 idiots!

"Are they dea—"

"I bruise but I don't kill…" He answered, cutting her fear before it even consumes her already ruined evening, "They are wounded yes but not dead…"

"How can you be sure of that! That was an explosion right!?"

"Because of this…" He showed her something in his hand that glowed like a diamond, "Ice dust… I contained the blast using ice, the shock wave was contained by the walls, flames died out immediately after we flew up with the Dust I had in my slee—"

"And who are you!?"

That… was fast, never mind, "I am he who fight for what people like you deserve! He who took the form of what the people of Vale desire! It is I who seek justice in place of what the fools hiding in the shadows! Blue Whirlwind!"

The girl unknowingly nods, but then stood a few steps back. You don't need to be smart to figure out why the girl did that. So, an apology is in order. Kneeling before the lady is an act of a gentleman, therefore, he too did so as he whole heartedly explains his reasons, "I cannot simply turn a blind eye. It would go against everything I stand for… My apologies if I came too late or resulted for you to come out roughly held of the scene… As I said, I stand as an ally of justice. My heart raged to save you, my lady"

She was about to ask more when he quickly stood and gestured for a sec, "Forgive me if I may, but I seem to overheard your reason as of turning right into that alley. Allow this man the indulgence of helping the fair lady on her search. It's the least I can do for the rough end a while ago…"

He was weird, awkward, very expressive to say the least yet knowledgeable… At least that is what she thinks with all his word plays. But like before, without letting her say another word, the man removed himself and showed her just what lies behind him, "My lady…" The Blue whirlwind called, "You said you were looking for the best view for the Lanterns, right?"

Amazingly, it had a good view of the city. Which didn't go unnoticed by the girl, "Wow…" she whispered.

The girl nods. With that the blue hero stood and faced the view. Taking his hat off, he gestured to the master piece that awaits to unveil itself in front of a live audience in an opera. It was dramatic—yes, awkward—of course, and yet there was an explosive impact to it. One that Ms. Ruby Rose noticed, "Then all you need to do is wait…" he continued.

The statement as well as the action confused Ruby. She was about to ask something but the Clock Tower sounded off. The sound of the bell rang throughout the City, signaling the citizen that it was the right time of the night. All the lights that illuminated the city had suddenly died down, engulfing Vale in darkness. Of course, hearing the bells ringing, Ruby jolt in shocked, "Oh no! it's already 10 PM and I haven't found the good spot for the—"

She was cut off when the Blue whirlwind pat her head and pointed towards view, "Just relax and watch, my lady"

A few seconds later. One lantern appeared. It was small and was too far from them. Ruby was about to complain, this can't be! She always sees thousands of them every year! And one tiny light will not do this year! She ran from home just to see it up close! She pouted disappointedly but stopped when more of the said lanterns appeared. At first, there were 5, 11, 20 and more. Eventually the sky was filled with thousands of Lanterns with various shapes and sizes. It managed to illuminate the night sky. They were like stars that were up for grabs and for Ruby it is the unforgettable experience she wanted. One that she will treasure forever. That made her sigh in relief, she was now contented and happy that she ran away. In the end, like her uncle would sometime suggest…

It was the best choice and the greatest decision she would ever done in her life.

The Sky Lantern Festival is truly an amazing event. It was so beautiful up close. Some of the lanterns even flew near them. She giggled and became like a child when she reached for one and blew it away. Few tears escape her. The castle wasn't a happy place for her. Although it was big and majestic in view, it was hollow. While in the City…. The City was filled with life and wonders.

Ruby reached out for another Lantern that flew near them. She held them firmly and let the warm light creep through her hands. She also noticed the writings.

 _I wish for my family to stay together and be happy forever_

Ruby giggled more; it was a handwriting of a child. She then held it firmly, gently lift the Lantern and let go as the wind carried it.

"I… I wish for the same" she told herself.

The hero standing beside her silently watch the girl. He found himself somewhat satisfied the expression Ruby had. The man lives to see these moments. Her eyes twinkled in the sigh she was seeing. They were so pure and innocent. It differs from his and the horror he witnessed first-hand in the underground world. Never mind that, with the current situation, he unknowingly found himself smiling as well. It only took a few seconds for him to realize it but there wasn't any hint of question in his mind. That is because he agrees to it as well, he wore his hat again only to hide his face and the smile he can't stop making. Ruby Rose was stunning. She was like an angel in the light given by the Lantern.

The Hero smiled through the mask, "Like what you see?" the mysterious savior asked.

"…." The girl frowned and pouted cutely. She really didn't have anything against the guy who just saved her. Though, she feels awkward for not saying at least a thank you first.

She then turned to the _Blue whirlwind,_ as they call him, finally giving that reward she forgot to say earlier, "Thank you"

The man fixed himself and gestured a half bow, "Your welcome, my lady"

"I… I never got your name….." She meant his real name and not the alias that comes with the costume. Clearly, the guy before her understood that. He then again diverted the question and let her assume the rest. Ruby reached for a handshake, "My name is Ruby Rose"

The man hesitated but then accepted it only to hold it gently as he knelt down. He then took her hand and softly laid a kiss, "Ruby Rose. What a beautiful name, my lady" Ruby blushed out of the gesture, "Y-Your name dear sir?" the new-found stranger quickly rose up and stood on top of the railing, "I am but a concern individual who was just happened to pass by…." He then took his hat off and gave a knightly bow, "Take care my lady Rose. And I dare say, let this not be our last parting" Blue rose petals began to rain once again but this time they went perfectly with the lanterns as they were carried by the winds. He leaned backwards. Ruby's eyes widen as the stranger jumped off the bridge, "Wait!" She called out but it was too late.

He was gone in the shadows of the City.

* * *

 **At some Random Dark Alley….**

"P-please! Don't kill me! He-h-here take it, t-take all of it!" the man scrawled back desperately only to find himself trapped by a wall in the possibly, the darkest and isolated part of the district.

The two strangers stared at him with cold eyes. They were not mercenaries, 'payable' Mercenaries to be precise. They prefer the word vigilante more to be honest. Like that Blue guy roaming around.

"We don't want your money mister…. We want something else" said the female.

"W-what do you want!?" The man already peed himself.

"Where's the documents for the market district?"

"That-What?" The blade forced a little more against his throat, "Don't play dumb with us"

He instantly felt the coldness of that blade… and the sharpness of it as well as it slowly drew blood, "T-t-they're at my safe. A-A-At my house. T-the combination is 3-4-16-32-7"

"Good…." The female turned to her henchmen, "Your turn"

The man froze. This time, a gun was pointed at him, "Mr. Piggy…" The stranger laughed a little, "I mean, Mr. Albert Robinson…. For leeching taxes over the market district and collaborating with the king's guards" the gun's safety clicked off, "You are here by sentence…"

The teen eyes turned unforgiving, "Death"

 ***BANG***

The man slumped in the ground with his head blown off. Pulling the gun away, the man took the blood-stained gloves away and cleaned himself up, "Argh! I think I got some blood splatter on my hand"

The girl gestured to stay away, "Eiw! Don't you dare hold my hands with that"

"Why?" the male reached and tried to comically hold her hand, "Cut if off!" the sweet little flirting of the two got cut short when his scroll vibrated. The girl kicked the guy away and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey guys where the hell are you two? It's way pass Dinner you idiots!"

The scroll gut snatched by her partner and switched it to a video chat, "Oh hi! Jaune. Just finishing the 'business' here. If you know what I mean. We're heading over to Tucson to get the Cake…"

"That's good to know but you need to get home now! Mom is—" Jaune was cut off when someone snatched the scroll from him, "Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai! Where are you two?" even when it was just a phone call. The two teens were petrified just from hearing the angry voice.

"uhmm.. Hi mom …. Emerald and I were….. just …" Mercury signaled for help.

"We're on our way home! We just finished some small things Mom! Don't worry, okay?" answered Emerald.

"Just make sure you two are home in 10 minutes. Got it!?" Knowing Glynda Goodwitch, fail to comply means a lot of regretful things to come.

 ***GULP***

Their Mom is someone who you wouldn't want to get angry or else you would find yourself already flying out the window. If Cinder was intimidating, Glynda Goodwitch was terrifying, "YES!" the two answered in unison. They quickly dashed their way out of the scene. But before they left, they made sure to burn the entire body and left the area without a trace.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end**

 **You can leave a review for any questions or violent reactions (I don't mean this part ok?)**

 **P.S. The POV is a new thing for me XD**

 **Kuya-taku is out, peace. ….(^_^),,"V"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I do not own RWBY, this is a fan made story created by purely creative thinking…. So don't sue me (=….=)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Here I am again, sitting over the edge of some roof top, overlooking the city, wondering where my life would go from this moment on. Last night was something I didn't really want to have but Glynda—I mean _mom,_ was very persistent.

My 17th birthday….

I hated the idea of celebrating the day. We could've just had a normal dinner like we always do. But there she was doing her petrification stare, making us zombies in fear for her mighty crop. Thinking about the hilarious scene last night made me smirk and crack a laugh. Even so, I'm still glad to have Glynda as my foster parent. I was lucky enough to be adopted by her. The same goes for Mercury and Emerald. We didn't have anywhere to go, nor did we had anyone to turn to. I'm gonna make sure to repay her kindness one day as I stared towards the sky.

Ah yes, that blue clear sky…. it's my haven where can I let myself think freely. It was my only friend when I was alone, a companion that listens to every senseless idea I had for the day.

Speaking of the day, I'm amazed. The city is surprisingly peaceful today, not that I was expecting an angry mob marching towards the Castle. But that's perhaps of the festival ending last night. It was a scene that I would be more than happy to get used to. This are one of those days you'd wish to last forever. Peaceful, vibrant and insures a future for people fortunately enough to be born in a normal family. Something you'd want to stay as it is… A lie.

People like me who woke up and saw the 'real' world will agree when I say that there will always be a part of yourself that hates these kinds of peaceful days. Only because they are lies built in deception and blood. I suffered the cruelty of what greed for power can do and bring. That is why although I'm wearing this smile on my face, deep inside, I feel disgusted to the verge of puking. I always ask myself the question I once came across with.

' _The needs of the many out waves the needs of the few'_

My existence is a nail stuck between a crack in the Kingdoms' foundation. At the king's throat to be precise. What I need is to continue to live in this short-earned shade until I can determine for myself if it's time to play the thorn that I am. My need is to bring my family's murderer to justice. That is what I live for to do. Of course, repercussions will happen because that is to be expected for a kingdom. If you're in doubt, take a seat, grab a history book and enjoy the thousand years of recovered human savagery. Without a doubt, if I was given with a chance to kill the king, I will take that. However, if I did do that, it'll destroy the current corrupted system along with the structured aristocracy of those in power. Don't get me wrong, I'd also want that to happen. But that would lead the innocent to be dragged in this. While Vale Kingdom goes into civil war, other kingdoms like Atlas will enter the stage promising shit. At first, at the sides with donations, relief goods, medicine in nature, provide food and shelter. Then comes the security, where they'll reason with the people that it's for their own safety. Lastly, dominion… They'll excuse the act and will create a temporary strong hold or a dummy government with a puppet leader to occupy Vale.

The people won't even notice it but they'll be controlled again. The resources Vale has will be stolen and with it, the people's lives as well. More destruction, more rallies, more unrest will erupt. In the long run, it'll destroy the kingdom more.

Is that the right things to do?

Drag innocent lives for a grudge—Justice! I demand!?

Why is it that for a greater good, the death of the king will also result to the death of Vale? Of course, I considered the option of taking the thrown, but it'll be the same. The aristocrats will do a coup and will rise against the thrown. Another Civil war which would divide the kingdom between two factions. Those who knows the truth and those who do not and can easily be manipulated with false news and propaganda. Everybody wants power, everybody wants to rule the world.

As I watch the people, I'm being constantly reminded that each life has a right to choose for themselves. That they are free, regardless if they are being oppressed right now, they are free to make a choice. Still, When I lift my head up, I can see the blue sky, that for me, symbolizes my frail nature. I'm a novice, that I have a lot things to know and experience to still have. I hate being powerless, unable to do anything. It brings me back to that god forsaken night.

Anyway, like I said, everybody wants power for themselves. I guess it depends on their own reason or volition that will define it if it's good or bad, right? I have 12 years to think about it and now that I'm 17, I need to have an answer. A plan is something I can create later on but the outcome is what matters to me the most. Even with different variables and elements, the same result, destruction. I need more, I need something that can change the gameplay here. Something that'll direct the players on the other way while I separate the people and possibly save them from the doom waiting at the end of it all. It's because of asking the same question for all most 2 years now, in what became like a silent prayer in form, something came in my mind.

How about the Blue Whirlwind?

He's stirring the people, alright. He even has a bounty on his head. A vigilante doing his own form of justice, dealing with only the bad people without putting innocent lives in jeopardy. The guy seems to be reasonable. He can even become a symbol for peace, if the dictionary will allow it. Blue Whirlwind could be the key I've been looking for but… seriously? A man having cosplay while doing justice? Is that the right role model for the people?

Argh! Now my head hurts, I need a rest or something to distract me from this. The sleepless nights ain't helping me here…

Clearly, with the Blue Whirlwind, I need to think this out, first…

Like, seriously… before it becomes another regret I'll have to live with.

* * *

 **Later that Morning….**

As usual, the public market is as busy as ever. People are doing shopping, the shop keepers are doing their best to earn money, and the guards were being lazy. Maybe that's for the best, there was an announcement that was about to wake the people up from the truth. From the center of the public market, stood the statue of the divine hero. He was depicted to be the one who saved Vale from a great war. Actually, that was a true story but sadly in modern day, he was being slowly forgotten. The writings of the deeds he has accomplish and done was covered with various graffiti. The entire monument was vandalized up to the face of the statue.

The ally of justice chose this location for a reason. It was going to a symbol that will remind the people of the man represented by that stone. It will remind all of them that fairness, justice and freedom are more than just words.

When the ghost was clear, the Blue Whirlwind immediately popped out and jumped on top of the monument. He wore his mask and his favorite matching cowboy hat. His robe blew with the wind as blue rose petals rained the venue.

"People of Vale! You have all been deceived!" the man's voice echoed all throughout the market, "The so-called owner of this district market, Mr. Albert Robinson…. Is no owner at all! He is but a puppet of the local guards who leeches the extra taxes from the people!"

Hearing this, the people were divided. They were all confused, "It is I, who lingers in the heart of those who prayed for justice to reign in these trying times! I who is your guide towards the path of freedom and true independence!" He shouted louder and louder until every eye turned his direction, "Let not yourselves be deceive! Soldiers of the eastern office have been stealing from your pockets for years now! Protectors and keepers for peace!? Nay! I say they are worse than the common criminals they lock behind bars! They are no better than rats!"

Few agreed without a moment of hesitation, shouting their own form of support to his claims, "If you seek evidence then here!" Throwing hundreds of papers out, they rain down on the people, "These are the documents that will prove that Mr. Robison is an agent of the government! A puppet of the chief of police! It also has the amount of lien he took from you!" All this time, most of them all thought that Mr. Robinson was an earl. All of them were wondering what was this blue weirdo doing. To some, he sounded crazy, to the majority, he looks weird. However, that is nothing compared to the truth he just spoke. With the papers, they began to stir in anger. They may be oblivious to the disgusting methods of those in power but they are not dumb to read or understand politics, money and laws.

At first, few of the townsfolk gave a damn as those papers fell on the ground but there were some that gave even a minute to scan them. The people seemed to be passive at the moment but they aren't stupid. Many of the store owners understood the contents. Seeing that the Blue whirlwind was telling the truth through the documents, the people are now on an uproar, the shoppers, the bystanders, even the small-time store owners. Good, just like he planned, just a little bit more then can push the idea even further, "The people shouldn't be afraid of its Government! The government should be afraid of its people! The people is the lifeblood of every Kingdom! What is a nation without you!" The people stirred even more.

Several shouts and curses echoed as the masked man watch it all happen. Those who understood his words chanted his name. Regardless if you're a middle-class citizen or the lowest. Everyone bears an ill feeling towards the current ruler. These are the men and woman who were oppressed too much. They already had it with the way they are being used and belittle. It was now time for the King to be reminded that without them, there is no King.

Seeing that it was a mission accomplished, the Blue Whirlwind raise both of his arms and gave a gallantry bow for the people. With the rush of the wind, blue petals began to burst down and rain once more but this time, they obscure the hero on top of the statue. A second later, he was gone. Leaving only the statue itself, finally, cleaned and redeemed of the years worth of vandalism, dust and dirt. The divine hero shined so bright that it even got the hearts of the people to burn with passion, pride and courage.

It was short, sure, but that was enough to start the revolution…

* * *

 **That Afternoon….**

Jaune was in the mood to visit his hiding place just to let his mind rest for a while. The teen even took his sweet time, knowing full well that he had the spot all for himself. The sanctuary of solitude that even his family doesn't know about. Far from the city, far from the noise of the busy streets and the entire commercial district is a hill far beyond the reach of civilization. Here, peace reign and tranquility exist. East of the city, far and deep in the forest just before the path towards the Emerald forest begins, is a small, remote covering top hill. Miraculously, the location proved to be untouched by both the Grimm or any animals for some reasons. As he walked pass the small drawbridge, he took a quick stop. There it was, the biggest tree in Vale…

Standing about a hundred feet with almost a kilometer in diameter, the 'Geminus Crepusculum' (Twin Twilight). The oldest leaving thing and most probably the only one who witnessed the rise and fall of the kingdom. For the name, Jaune find it appropriate to call it as it is. The Main trunk looked like 2 large wooden tree largely intertwined in a twist. The first half had branches so spread far wide with the leaves blooming pink petals with beauty and elegance. On other half, rivals the opposite. It had branches thick with few fingers sticking out. However, it has the most vibrant of colors of all. It had a cosmic blueish radiant with rainbow effect on it. A handy work of nature at its finest.

As he took those steps forward, slowly, one by one towards the huge that tree stood majestically… he paused. Just behind that clearing of Vale where the scent of the Irises is rich in the air… His eyes caught a person. Right there, exactly at the base of nature's beauty… under the shade of the elements, lays a certain girl that looked stunning. Her dark red hair freely flowed with the wind as the scent of the rose and Irises mixed. They bloomed lovely as they all swayed with the breeze. She seems to be asleep, in the middle of a naturally made garden, filled with rich and lively Irises. Jaune couldn't wind his mind properly. The flowers were good if not the perfect setting for a bed, for the little red.

' _Who's this?'_ Jaune asked himself.

What is a girl doing in this place? Knowing the locals here, no one would dare to cross the drawbridge because of the fear of the Grimm. Even adults rarely go beyond the road. So again, what is this girl doing here? More importantly… is she dead? Jaune stood there to see it all. He couldn't say a word, the boy got dumbstruck. For him, there is no word to best describe the girl in red hood and all her beauty. Instead of doing something stupid, he just stood await there and enjoyed the moment. That was until the boy unknowingly made a single step. Some of the freshly broken branches and leaves cracked under his boot. Of course, hearing it made the girl break from her somewhat intensified meditation.

"H-hi… You're knew" he stupidly uttered, not really sure if the girl heard him.

Ruby Rose slowly opened her eyes as they began to adjust with the day light. She lazily sat up and began to look around. The moment she turned to her left, silver met blue. Half awake, Ruby smiled at him only for the blonde teen to blush heavily with his heart throbbing wildly.

' _Who is this girl!?'_ He asked again. This time, it wasn't about the nature of a name, rather, he wants to know how can she make him act like this. The sensation is indescribable. He never thought he'd feel something so unknown. The wind blew more and more only to stir the petals to rise in the air and rain like confetti, making the moment perfect.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt your… sleep?"

* * *

 **Ruby POV….**

Oh my gosh! I am dying! I forgot to bring enough money with me. I barely brought enough yesterday. I need to take a note of this. Good thing I have my handy-dandy notebook…. Okay, note to self: Always bring money, emergency money and emergency-emergency money. If you're asking why am I having this conversation with myself, it's because I don't have a single cent on me anymore. I got too carried away about buying a new hood and food…

 ***Stomach Growl***

Okay…. It wasn't exactly food…. It was cookies…. but aren't they just the same?... I know… stop judging me! I should be ashamed with myself. But they were so good I just had to buy the entire basket!

 ***Stomach Growl***

I hate this…. Maybe I should have gone with that blue weird guy from last night. He was…. a gentleman, yeah! But still weird. Running from home was a lot easier when I was planning for it. I didn't really expect for things to be this… hard, and it's just the first day! I have nowhere to go now and I'm starving too. Maybe I can get a work or something. I know some…. Things about labor…. I can do the laundry, I always wash my red hood before. I can cook, although I think I poisoned my cook back home. I can clean, I always clean crescent rose, so how hard can it be?

 ***Stomach Growl***

Oh! who am I kidding? I'm gonna die out here. Of all the training, I got when I was still a child, all those 'to be elegant', 'graceful' and 'ladylike' torture I went through, nothing prepared me for the outside world! Please! Please oh! Great Monty Oum! Send one of your angels to answer my plea! You won't let this cute, cuddly and adorable rose wilt, right?

 ***Stomach Growl***

Please?

Alright, I lost all hope now. Here I am asking for something that I know would be impossible if I don't do anything! Okay, why don't we start on the basic of all? Where the heck am I!? The weird guy did save my life last night but he just went and leave me alone here! I mean, where is exactly is here!? Argh! I give up! No amount of training would have prepared me for this! I still haven't grasp the idea of tracking and you wanna know what's the worst part of it!? I never had a survival training in the wilds! My uncle only thought me how to fight and use my instincts and semblance but now that I think about it. He failed to teach me even the basics of leaving outside the Castle!

Alright, Ruby! You can do this! You are Ruby Rose! The heir to the thrown! Remember what you said to your uncle!? You may be small but this kid is gonna be—

 ***Stomach Growl***

God help me…

I feel like I'm dying here. Never have I ever imagine that it'll end like this. I guess all I can do for now is walk… keep walking until you get back to town. Sure, I can see the city from here but it's too far. I don't think I'll have enough energy to reach the road. Where is the cookies where you need them!

Oh…. Right, I ate all of them yesterday…

As I tried to figure out where to go, I smelled something as I went further up the hill. Irises, I remember those flowers very well. It was my mom's favorite. I never thought I'd get the chance to see them again. The king had them banned from the castle. I don't know why but they said that it only brings the king unending headaches. Of course, I never tried to find out if it's true but that doesn't mean I'd believe everything I'm told. I'm may be 15 but I'm not stupid! Headaches? From harmless flowers like the Irises? I'm pretty sure the king is just having some allergic reaction. Nothing too big to be considered as an object that is a hazard to his health.

Anyways, out of curiosity or excitement, I followed the scent all the way behind this huge tree. As I arrived on top of the hill, I was breathless of what I saw! There is a garden! Oh, it was so beautiful. I'm certain that most of it are naturally made, I can tell, it was rich with nature's elements that manage to get rid of my hunger and stuffed me with so much sensational wonders.

Suddenly, the wind blew stronger, making the petals flew and rain like confetti around me. Not even the castle's garden can match this place, it's more beautiful no matter which angle you look at it. Speaking of angles, I was stunned of the view. If the watch tower last night gave me the greatest spot for the Sky lanterns…. This place gave me the greatest view of Vale in daylight! I saw the rich forest that spans all the way as the eye can see. The city looked amazing while the sky….. oh my. The sky is breath taking, it was purely rainbow and sunshine from my perspective.

Well it's a given, I am still 15 so that makes me a child. But wait until I reach 18! I'm gonna be like whaaaa-chhhaaaa-whuuu. I'm gonna be kick-ass kung Fu master!

 ***Stomach Growl***

Okay, back to sulking again…I hate this. I chuckled over the last thought I had. Since when did I wanted to be a Kung Fu master? Actually, when was the last time I had this much privacy that I managed to think about my future that regards independency. I lost count over the number of things I wanted to be come since I was a little girl. A chef, a pianist, a teacher, a gardener, a soldier, the list goes on and on. And now a kick ass Kung Fu master is added to that list.

I wish I was not this fortunate. I remembered the children yesterday. I remembered how they smiled. They may be poor people but they were rich with freedom and love. They have something that I never had, a family that loves them. I never wanted to be a princess, I don't want to inherit the thrown. I don't want to survive! I want to live! Go on adventures and stuff. I want to make friends and memories that would last a lifetime! I want to be free to make my own decisions!

I…. I want to love…

 ***Stomach Growl***

Oh, I hate you squishy guuuuut. Seeing that I haven't solve my problem, I laid on the grass as I let their softness indulge me in their comfort. Even with my tummy, growling, I was still happy to be free enough to make me fall asleep... This is priceless, I long for this moment to happen. Independence to a degree where I'm not the crowned princess… I always prayed for this day to come. Actually, now that I think about it, I never felt his much peaceful in all my life. That was until I heard a small crack behind me. I immediately sat up wondering if someone heard me talking to myself…. Gosh that was soooo embarrassing. However, I feel lazy for some reason. I wanted to shrugged it off and go back to sleep with the nature's embrace but I heard someone speak…

Speak!

By the time my haze cleared out, my eyes were locked with a pair of blue eyes. When I finally noticed the stranger starring back at me, my heart stopped. Okay that was a bit exaggerated, it went like supper pump! I even blushed redder than my cloak. It was the first time for me so I was kinda dumbfounded, so don't judge me.

There I was staring at a blonde teen who looked stunned as me. His hair was kind of scraggly but it was okay, his body figure was a bit masculine but I guess it was average for his age, I think. All in all, he was handsome, and admittedly cute.

"H-hi… You're knew" he stuttered for some reason. Does he know me? I mean, my real identity?

I tried to test my lucky with him, "Oh hi … I was just enjoying myself here" _wait… why am I still blushing?_

Oh! he's blushing to! Though I think his nose is bleeding as well…. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt your… sleep?" _Oh, no you didn't do anything at all mister! Well, maybe you made my heart go crazy but other than that you did nothing wrong._

"Oh, it's fine. I was just enjoying myself. It's rare to see a place like this _" okay, why am I shaking now?_

"Bummer… someone found out my super-duper top-secret hideout…."

 _It wasn't a super-duper secret at all_ , "…" _Why can't I say something!? Gosh say something! Anything but weird!_

"Sooooo…. this is kind of awkward?" _Those words struck me good._

"H-ha-a I know, right?" _Whhhhaaaaatttt? Ruby, you better get yourself together girl!_

"H-Hi, my name is Ruby Rose and you are?" _the blonde walked closer this time. Okay he's cuter up close. Oh no his reaching for a handshake? What am I gonna do!?_

"It's nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Jaune Arc"

Jaune Arc…. His name is Jaune Arc! That's a great name! There aren't much of the fancy-classy boys has those kind of names, "I-I-it's nice to meet you—" I was cut off when he did something that forced my soul out of my body! He gently knelt before me as he took my hand and gracefully gave a courtly kiss! Is he just a gentleman or what? Though didn't this setting already happen? Oh, wait that's right, the blue weirdo guy from last night…. Are they relatives? Not much of the aristocrat boys does this sort of thing, and I doubt much of the people out here either. But anyway, why am I still shaking? And why did I giggle?

"Rose…. What a lovely name" _Oh! He doesn't know my real identity! Sweet!_

 ***Stomach Growl***

Okay squishy gut seriously, we're gonna have a talk later… stop ruining my vision! I mean my moment… Out of that embarrassing sound that rudely destroyed the scene, I heard him laugh a bit, "Are you perhaps hungry my lady?

"Oh! No! not at all, I'm perfectly fine" _despite that claim I was internally nodding my head in agreement._

I thought he was just gonna go with the flow but, but…. but his smile grew a lot brighter!

"Are you sure my lady? You seem to be in need of a help"

 ***Stomach Growl***

Staaaapppp it Tummy! Bad! Bad Tummy! "Oh, I'm quite sure"

"If you insist… mind if I join you?" he gestured beside me. I wanted to say ' _go ahead because I was already leaving'_ but who am I kidding? I have nowhere to go to! Plus, I don't own this place! Well maybe yeah because I'm the princess and I'll eventually inherit the Kingdom…. But that was not the point! "Sure, Jaune" wait, I called him by his first name…. I called him _by his_ first name!

He finally sat but why is there a distance between us!? Wait we're still strangers with one another! I'm going way ahead of myself again, "Nice weather we're having, right?"

Ruby, your weird is showing.

"Yeah, it's quite lovely"

* * *

 **The Dork's POV…..**

Ruby Rose. The one girl that wouldn't leave my mind. Actually, I think she conquered it and claimed it already. If that was the case then I have no objections what so ever. Oh Man!—those eyes, those silver eyes. I think… I think I have fallen in lov—.

 ***Stomach Growl***

Oh, smooth moves Jaune, smooth really. That's the reason why you're still single…. Wait I had Glynda's tuna casserole, and I ate lunch! That can't be me!

"Are you perhaps hungry my lady?" out of my manly-man curtesy that I ask the lady of that….. embarrassing noise. But who am I kidding, maybe she's just hungry. To be honest, I find it funny. Not many girls do that in a presence of a stranger. And I can't quite deny it either that Ruby is blushing even more! She's so cute! I think I know my weakness now. I think _I'm into small—younger girls_ ….

 _Oh, for god's sake Jaune, don't ruin the family name!_

 ***Sigh***

But on a more serious note, maybe I just really like how honest she was, or in this case, her guts.

"Oh! No! not at all, I'm perfectly fine" Oh she's even cuter now than before, she's like a little kid with her pout! And her blushing intensified.

"Are you sure my lady?" My smile grew even wider as I test her courage to admit defeat.

 ***Stomach Growl***

Okay I won, thank you _'the universe'_

"Oh, I'm quite sure" she's still hanging huh? Anyway, seeing that it's rare to see a girl still talking to me for 5 minutes now. I decide to push through and know her more. It's not child abuse, right?

* * *

 **Few '** _ **two socially awkward**_ **' moments later…**

The two socially doomed teens were still seating at the same place for quite some time now. However, they were now indulged in each other's company more. Jaune seems to let out some stress and just relaxed himself. Ruby seems to forgot that her tummy is still growling but she was still alive so…. They're both fine. Thought it was getting dark and Jaune needs to be home before dinner. Or else, it would be Glynda's crop of destiny that would greet him when he gets back. As painful as goodbyes were, they were still needed.

"Hey Ruby, it's nice to know you"

"Me too Jaune. So, I guess this makes us friends?" Jaune has no idea how much Ruby waited for a response on that. If he said yes, he would be the very first friend she'd ever made in her life!

"Friends" Jaune's regular smiles became genuine that meant more. This girl managed to give him a different view in life. The same goes for Ruby. Of all the people, she met since yesterday, Jaune was different. He was more fun to talked to, despite the many girls who'd disagree with her. Something clicked between the two and they both knew it.

 ***Stomach Growl***

Jaune gave a small laugh, "You know, you could have just said you're hungry from the beginning. I could have bought something"

Ruby gave him a wide tensed smile, "Aww… what were we talking about?"

"Come on. You haven't eaten anything almost all day" Jaune now stood, gave Ruby a hand and helped her up, "You don't have to, Jaune. I'll just make my way out of the City"

Jaune wanted to laugh but that would be rude. He is someone who grew in the city. He personally witnesses the hardships and the bitterness of the districts, "You ran from your home" he reasoned.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. At this point, Jaune likes how Ruby acted so high and mighty, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much"

 ***Stomach Growl***

"Uh-huh yeah I can see that" He took her hand gently and started to walk.

"W-Wait! Where are, you taking me?"

"We are going to have dinner, Ruby. Whether you like it or not" Actually, Jaune just made that one up. Though he really meant it, his original goal was to make up a reason to hold her hands. They were so soft and kinda mushy. It's as if he's holding the clouds on his hand.

"I said I'm fine!"

Because of Ruby's cute whining, he turned again only this time…

 _Eeip!_ Ruby almost squealed out loud.

Jaune swept the lady off her feet making the girl to blushed redder than her name sake, "W-W-What are you doing!?"

He smiled with almost 3 inches away from her lips. Good thing he was able to hold back on that part, he didn't know if he'll thank the gods that he was still a virgin or that he's still a dork, "I'll carry you like a princess if you keep on whining" actually, that was a lie as well. He wanted to do that from the moment their eyes met. Seeing that Ruby kept silent, he won again. All that Ruby could do was to shake and hide her face in embarrassment. Though she did hold onto Jaune tightly, she had her arms around his neck, almost hugging the dork.

* * *

 **At Glynda's tortur—I mean lovely house…. (Gulp)**

The lovely and quite attractive lady, Glynda Goodwitch was almost done preparing the ingredients for dinner. She hummed and radiant like a goddess as she enjoyed cooking. The Blond magically transformed into a fairy godmother, doing the magic thing. Every utensil meant for cooking, _magically_ moved on their own. Normally she would have her hair neatly tied, but since she's in the safe vicinity of her own house, she always let it flow freely. Making Mercury, Emerald and Jaune the only living surviv—I mean witnesses to her real beauty. The said lady was in her cooking attire, a purple t-shirt and black leggings. Glynda also had her favorite apron on that had a man dressed in black with beaming red blade. Ironically, it says ' _Submit to my cooking'_. No wonder Jaune and the other two couldn't disagree with her, she had a strong inspirational master that was strong with 'the force'. By force I mean _force_ them. Okay? Okay.

In the public's and the neighbor's eye, she was a simple woman who had 2 sons and a daughter. But in the past, she had an important role. One that she freely and independently gave up for her newly found adopted children. The blonde lady settled in an average house with simple designs that perfectly _houses_ a normal family. She wanted nothing more than for them to grow to be normal children with normal goals. Glynda will always do everything in her power to insure their own safety and happiness, even if it takes her life to do so. Like Jaune, she had her reasons too.

Ironically, that is what also makes it so difficult. She had 12 years with him which was enough to build the bonds she wanted to shape him. However, that didn't stop time nor the day of choosing to come. For what it's worth, they only managed to delay it and make it more meaningful at some point. Jaune's 17th birthday means something, and that seriously changes everything. Even so, a birthday is still a day worth celebrating with the family. That is why she insisted on celebrating it yesterday despite Jaune saying otherwise. And to be honest, it was one of the occasion she will never forget. Thinking of the comedy act last night made her laugh a little making that smile more genuine and expressive.

Although a knock on the door briefly caught her attention. She settled everything down first before she went and attended to the unknown visitor. Surprisingly when she opened the door, a familiar face greeted her.

"Good evening Glynda. I hope I wasn't intruding your evening?"

Glynda smiled. Oddly she meant that smile, "Oh not at all, Tucson. Please come in. You're right on time for Dinner"

However, before he entered the house, right before he took another step, he placed an Iris beside the door. Normally it was tradition to bring a lady such as Goodwitch some flowers but this one is different. Glynda's frown and unhappy face was proof of that. They went to the living room immediately and settled quietly, "Are we safe to talk in here?"

Tucson nod, "I have my men in position, 5 Glaives are posted around the perimeter outside. We're good"

With that, Glynda sighed, "What is it this time?"

Tucson didn't waste any more time, "It's about Jaune…. Last night was his 17th birthday. You know what's going to happen, right?"

Glynda crossed her arm and looked away, "The things you want to happen or the things destined to happen?"

"Glynda please…. This is not about revenge anymore, this is about setting the Kingdom free from that man"

"You say that but what of your agendas? You swore an oath to avenge ' _them'_. You took a blood oath under the Iris"

"I know, and I'm not going to break that" Glynda now turned to him with her signature glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

" I no longer seek revenge, I seek but justice. I don't know if Jaune, Emerald or Mercury noticed it but I have changed"

"You're not making sense at all, Tucson. Perhaps it'll help this conversation if you just get to the point"

The man agreed, "I never had kids of my own. We raised the 3 on a vision to see them one day free our kingdom. We—no I saw that vision without us in the picture. Which made me think for a while. If we force them to a path like this, like you said before…. it'll burden them too much and probably loose themselves in the process. And I don't want that to happen to them as well. They are like my sons and daughter, and what kind of a parent would send their own children to fight 'our' war"

Glynda remained silent but have lost that frown, "Jaune is like a son to me…. I no longer seek revenge…. I seek justice for him, for our masters…. That's why I have decided to keep them away from our plans. I'm not sure if I can live a life seeing mercury imprisoned, Emerald enslaved, or Jaune…. Dead" Tucson was in a lot of stress lately and it wasn't brought by his bookstore or bakery business.

"If your saying that, then why come here having the Iris? You could've just said it over to a _meeting_ , better yet, tell ' _him_ '. I'm sure he can set a meeting over his school. Why tell me?"

"Because I want to ask you a personal question"

Glynda was baffled with that, "What is it?"

 _'Will you marry me?'~~~_ _someone cooed._

"Will you marry me?" Tucson got confused, "Wait what!?" The grown man had his eyes wide out of that words, plus he just blushed roughly over that call. Someone just whispered those words out loud that made the guy lose his bearing.

And that someone sighed in disappointment, "Snap! That was so close!" from the door stood Jaune, with a wide shit-eating grin on his face.

"Jaune! What was that for?!" the guy protested.

The blonde crossed his arms and wore a very irritated face on, "Oh come on! It's been 11 years, just ask her already!"

"Ask!? Jaune! Don't be ridiculous"

"Ridiculous?" Jaune asked sarcastically offended, only for it to be a smile meant to be an insult, " Then why is Mom blushing?" Tucson didn't dare to face her, fearing to meet her angry glare but for some ' _miraculous'_ reasons, Glynda was quiet. Okay, now _that_ made him even more confused. Is that a hint of pink on her cheeks? Now that he thought about it, she never wears make up much…

"Well I-um…. Will prepare dinner" Glynda turned and fixed her glasses properly, "Good thing your right-on time, Jaune. You wouldn't want that punishment mercury and emerald had last night, right?"

"Yes mom….." the teen turned to Tucson who had his mouth open, "Remnant to Tucson, come in Tucson"

"I-I-I um well" the guy stuttered but got a hold of himself, "I guess I'll be going now. I wouldn't want to disturb your evening any further" The teen laughed over that excuse but he was genuine to see these two with their awkward moments. Anyway, even without that, the guy huffed, "Good bye, Jaune" Tucson didn't disagree with that, he admits guilty of all charges. Though before he even got anywhere near the door, he stopped in shocked. In front of him stood the heir of the _Puniceus Rosa De Capulet_ _Family_ …. The daughter of the tyrant.

 _Ruby_ _Effloresco_ _Puniceus Rosa De Capulet_ …. In short, Ruby Rose.

Out of his defensive instincts, he nearly pop his claws and urged to kill the girl. It was going to be an attack that will surely hurt the king. Ending a bloodline, _permanently_. But the 'end' word made him think twice. She could be innocent to the point that she doesn't even know the truth, her presence in this house is the proof of that. Tucson further hesitated because of Jaune's presence, "Well? I thought you were leaving, Tucson?" asked Jaune. He wore his 'normal' while acting all oblivious of her identity.

"R-Right…. Of course, Take care everyone" at that moment, Tucson left while 'nicely' keeping the atmosphere undisturbed. If not, then Glynda would see to that.

He excused himself properly, "If you may excuse this gent, my lady. I must be on my"

Ruby smiled and quickly step aside, "Please sir, my apology for keeping you. Have a safe travel, sir"

While setting up the table, Jaune hummed nonchalantly, "Uhm anyway Mom… nice evening we're having, right?"

Glynda sighed, she was so used to Jaune and his ways to ask her of favors that is perhaps not too crazy…. Sometimes, "What is it?"

"Well I have this friend who doesn't have place to stay…. Soooooooo can she stay here?" for the first time of every time he asked Glynda a small, _small_ , favor, Jaune made the baby eyes and plead like one too. Rainbow and sparkles…. Yay?

There it was ladies and gentlemen, Glynda's weakness, "Fine" even when the sound of it was forced and quite unhappy, the woman turned with a smile.

Jaune never thought he'd smile this much. He quickly went to the door and gently escort Ruby all the way to the dining table. Holding her hand as if she's a delicate flower, guiding her softly as if separated would mean his ultimate demise, "Here she is'"

The moment Ruby entered the house…. the scent of rose filled the room. Something that stunned Glynda to her core. Just who is doing this? Just how cruel fate can be!? Watching them walked together side by side… something stirred in her chest. It made the grown woman unease that fear began to sip in and disabled her brain.

"Good evening madam! I am pleased to finally meet you. I'm Ruby Rose"

Glynda thought that Jaune's 17th birthday was going to change everything, but she was so wrong. It was the day after that.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 end**

 **Next chapter is blood and guts**

 ** _If you will ever wonder if there is a part here that seems to be missing, it's okay. The conversation Ruby and Jaune had would be in a different chapter and it's for a good reason._**

 **You can leave a review for any questions or violent reactions (I don't mean this part ok?)**

 **P.S. The POV is a new thing for me XD**

 **Kuya-taku is out, peace. ….(^_^),,"V"**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own RWBY, this is a fan made story created by purely creative thinking…. So don't sue me (=….=)

So anyways, here's chapter 3

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The Shadow clan was the dark side of the Kingdom. Men who sworn their loyalty towards the King to protect the Kingdom from the shade. The Black Ops of the nation against the unknown forces that threatens the people. They have shrouded themselves in mystery and darkness to be able to uphold their oath. Though the very structure of their clan was divided into two. The men that was under the King's direct control is called the ' _Ragalis Ferrum'_. The sword of the King himself. While the other one was called the  
 _'Ragalis Altor'_ , the Royal protector of the Royal Family. Even when under the same Clan and oath, these 2 were different in their ways and dare I say, how they professionally work.

The Ferrum Division was centered on the mechanics of a Central Intelligence Agency. They were like the private police force but meaner and brutal in nature.

The Altor Division was centered on an idea of a Secret Service, they are in charge of protecting the princess. They were the guards that Ruby ran away from, but make not mistake, even when they were outsmarted by the heir of the thrown. They are not to be taken lightly because even when the Princess got away, they never lost sight of her. They simply kept their distance from her ever since the mysterious 'Blue whirlwind' saved her. Especially when a certain Blonde took her in.

The reason they acted that way was because of their Captain's order.

The Shadow Clan was feared to be ruthless and a force that cannot be rivaled with. The only known clan to ever clash against them and survived was the Crescent Glaives, the knights whose loyalty lies to one family alone, the Montague. The two houses of knights were sworn enemies ever since they first crossed swords with one another. Hell bent on defending their masters even if it means their deaths. The Captain of the Glaives is ' _Fidelis Amicus Tucson_ '. He has proven himself as the true leader who is loyal not just to the head of the Montague family but to the Kingdom as well. Through generations, the entire Crescent Glaive knights thrive in their duty to protect the family. However, on one fateful night, they failed. The night where a traitor rose from the ashes.

* * *

 **At Beacon Academy….**

Cinder Fall is bushed. The only time she considers her own personal private moments are the time between 11 PM of the night up to 5 AM the next day. Being a professor in Beacon was not easy, especially the paper works that never ends. That is why without sleep, she tends to spend it wisely when the opportunity presents itself.

Cinder was already in her devilishly sexy night gown ready for bed when her scroll suddenly lit up and rang. She wanted to ignore it as she was about to relax her tense body in the comfort of her own bed, but the damn thing kept on ringing. Out of anger and exhaustion, she answered it angrily.

"I don't know if you know the time, Tucson. It's already midnight…. I'd like to—"

" _The king's daughter is at Glynda's house"_

Cinder was confused at the moment but hearing those words, she sprang up from her bed. This sudden call woke her up good, "Which one?"

" _Ruby"_

"What is she doing there!? Did the King's—"

" _I don't know the details yet, but it seems Jaune brought her home"_

"Jaune? What is that boy thinking!? Don't tell me you already told him the plan?"

" _I haven't yet"_ Internally, he didn't really wanted to _, "I was planning to but looks like it's fate that made them meet… I was calling Ozpin but the guy wouldn't answer"_

"This changes a lot of things"

" _More than just the plan. The entire thing is beyond adaptable. We need to act fast. This is once in a lifetime…"_

Cinder hissed, "What are you planning?"

" _Kidnap the girl. We'll deal with Jaune later…"_

"Don't do anything reckless Tucson! You're going to destroy all of those years of planning! I'll head over to Ozpin and discuss the course of action"

" _I can't promise that Cinder, but I'll keep my eye on them 24/7 if it has to."_

"What about surveillance?"

" _I added another 6 glaives plus the 5, I already posted. They are well conceived within public eye"_

"Stay put. I'll call you back as soon as possible" Cinder stood form her bed and quickly dressed herself properly. This can't wait, even when she knows it'll stress her more having less sleep… again.

* * *

 **At the same time…**

Ruby couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe this was all happening. She has a place to stay for now and they accepted her with a warm welcome. She giggled as she reminisces the dinner they had earlier. Jaune's brother and sister were funny, they warmly accepted her saying 'finally a baby sister'. Emerald couldn't hide that smile on her face. She didn't bother to have another sibling, this time they'll be happy to have a sister. At least this time, she won't be the only girl. Glynda on the other hand was a bit scary but there is something about her that gave assurance. Call it a mother's special skill or something like that but her presence gave off safety and care.

Anyway, since Ruby couldn't sleep at all, she sat by the window and enjoyed the sight of the shattered moon and the stars that brightly twinkled lively under the night sky. For the first time of her life, she felt relaxed and relieve. There wasn't any snappy palace guards, strict butler, or shy maids always watching their distance from her. All this time, she focused on the escape plan. She never got the chance to plan ahead. Ruby, never thought that she'd be part of something she always wanted.

She held herself as the excitement rushed in entire soul.

Glynda having the habit of checking her children if they were already asleep, entered the room. She felt the need to more so with the concern of their new guess. Unlike the rest, she wants for these kids to live away from the meaning of their names. To her, they deserve to live away from harm and away from all the sins of their bloodline. The reason she accepted Ruby into her family is not because Jaune gave her the eyes. No, it was out of concern that she is nothing but a 15-year-old girl who knew nothing of history between the Montague and the Capulets. She has now idea of what kind of a king her father is. From what Jaune told them, she ran away from home because she felt different. Ruby didn't feel she belong.

With her story, the girl left some parts out, and obviously lied. For example, like what the stories told by runaway strangers, she said that she wants to discover the world more than to stay in a village that didn't treated her as part of the community. Regarding her parents… Ruby said that she was an orphan. Glynda couldn't agree more about that. Just before she quit on her previous job, she heard rumors of the princess being isolated from the kingdom. Not because the king ordered it for her protection, he just didn't care what happens to her.

While slowly opening the door to her room, she peeked silently to check on her.

Glynda found Ruby leaning over the window frame while looking outside. At that moment, she was like a normal girl if it weren't for her true identity. Out of pure concern she gently approached the girl, hoping this time, she won't frighten the poor thing.

"It's way too early for you to be up already. Is there something that bothers you, Ruby?"

Ruby quickly turned around, "Oh I uhm…. I was just…. "

Ruby felt like she shrunk in embarrassment. To ease her, Glynda sat beside her and stretched an arm around her.

"It's okay, Ruby. There's no need to be shy"

The girl in her arm gulped, she didn't know how or where to begin. Something seems to be washing over her soul. Something warm… something unexplainable. Is this how it feels to be hold by a mother? Was it always this… heart-warming? "I was just…. I feel so lucky to be here. From where I came from… the people aren't like this at all. I want to thank you again for having me, despite me being a complete stranger"

Despite how Glynda's stern tone, she smiled brightly, "Well your welcome. Anyone who needs help is welcome in our house. You are no exception"

Ruby smile grew brighter. Glynda took a chair and sat in front of her, "Although I want to ask you something if you don't mind…" the girl nod right away.

Carefully, the woman took her glasses off and smiled calmly, "Jaune told me all about you, but it seems you haven't told him your entire story, did you?" on that, Ruby gulp again, she slowly began to shake in fear that Glynda knows something about her.

Something the blond felt and knew, "There's no need to be afraid dear one. I am a friend"

"Y-yes" Ruby stuttered, she looked away only because she felt ashamed for lying. She should have expected that someone would have known of her identity. Regardless if she's outside the castle. In a city with a population of millions, a fraction of those people would know of her existence, of course, "Do… you know who I am?"

Glynda simply nod while placing a hand over Ruby's, "At first, I was surprised to see the King's daughter, but when Jaune explained everything…. I understood most of it"

"But… you still want to hear the entire story, right?" the little girl asked.

"Only the real reason why would the princess decided to ran from home"

Ruby gulp again as she lowered her head, "I… I was tired. The life in the castle is not like the how the people from the outside imagined it to be. It was dull, lifeless, pointless and cold. I grew up without much friends. Every day that passes, it was constant training on how to be a proper lady…. I never had anyone to talk to properly…. I didn't have any sister…. my … I mean the king was too busy with other stuff… while my mom…"

Glynda took Ruby's hand, "So you thought to ran away?"

"Yes…" Ruby refused to meet the blonde's eyes, although she was shocked on the next thing the woman did. She was enclosed into a hug.

"You, poor girl. You were simply sad"

Tears finally fell. The warm sensation of Glynda hugging her is new to Ruby. She didn't receive this much affection towards a motherly figure. Her Mom died after giving birth, she grew up without someone to care for her and show the same love Glynda is doing to her right now.

Ruby wiped her tears away, "T-Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch"

* * *

 **The next morning….**

An unexpected visitor came. Not the kind where you'll be happy to see. The stream of reality began to shift and it was up to him to see the cause of it. After all, his role in this world was no joke. When it comes to 'destinies' he was the man to be reckoned with. Jaune is just one of the few who he saw potentiality to bear the future on his shoulders. The boy went through a lot, which is why his eyes is fixated at him to begin with, especially how distinct he was on political view.

On their way, they passed some of the towns people who were doing their own thing. Good thing this part of Vale was more modernized and admittedly more civilized than downtown. It's the last place the king's lapdogs would have look for Jaune. Also, with how devoted and loyal the Crescent knights on the Montague family, it would be next to impossible to take Jaune by force. That insure his security. Actually, he's more secured than the kingdom's gold deposit put together. The said kinsmen were easily distinguishable among the public, despite being deep disguised. They were stationed around the perimeter looking like average citizen doing normal things.

Setting that aside, the two continued to their destination with one of them being uneased if it was the wise thing to do right now, "I'm not quite sure this is the best time to talk to her, Professor. You know how deeply attached she is to those kids" Cinder was being honest and positive at the moment, even when dealing with Glynda was the least of her problems. Despite being someone who can spar with her on a level that ranks cannot simply describe.

"I know Cinder. Believe it or not, I'd rather send a message than to face her eye to eye, but desperate times calls for desperate measures" Even when Ozpin hesitated to knock, he still did.

That moment when Glynda seems to be having a great start of the day, it had to be ruined. She opened the door with a smile. That split second, she recognized the grey hair, and the cane, the blond shut it close violently. It didn't even took 2 second and the entire door got bolted shut with various locks clicking on the other side.

"Wow" uttered Cinder sarcastically, "What a pleasant greeting"

Ozpin fixed his glasses, "Believe me, I'd prefer to have that than her 'other' ways of greeting her guest"

"Other ways?"

"Have you experienced flying. On your 'own'?"

Cinder tilted her head in confusion but oddly got the message, "No"

"Then be glad that's all we had for a warm welcome"

On the other side of the door, Glynda was doing the magic thing as she held her mighty crop and bolt the door in place. Ozpin had to sighed and smile mildly at the deed.

"That's Glynda for you… She never changes" he whispered.

"Who was that Mom?" asked Mercury.

The woman cough awkwardly, and gave her best denial look she can muster, "Oh some person asking about some donation" on the other side of the door, Ozpin was shocked and slightly hurt.

"Don't answer it. They could be a scam or something, Okay?" Scam? Ozpin was offended at the other end.

He knocked again, "Sorry Ma'am but I assure you we are 100% legit" Glynda had to growl at that.

"Sounds like they are… Are you sure they're—"

"Yes! I am quite sure! Now go and have your breakfast!" Mercury gulped hard, Glynda was not herself. He had to wonder if it was that time of the month when women have their scheduled strawberry picking days, "Uhm… Mom? you haven't cooked anything… You sent Emerald and Ruby to buy eggs remember?"

A rattle of the door knob sounded off, "Hey Why is the Door locked? Mom?" It was Emerald.

The woman twitched an eye for that, the only thing she could do is to frown in defeat. She had to undo her spell and sighed. If she had the power to teleport people through doors then she didn't need to see that man's face again, "Uhm guys!? There are people here…. They said they are Mom's friend"

With a single stroke, the door opened, "Hi Mom! here's the eggs!" cheered Emerald. Ruby came in next with the bread, "Good morning Ms. Goodwitch! I mean Mom, what should we do next?"

"Okay Ruby, thank you" Glynda took the groceries, "Why don't you guys go on upstairs. I'll call you down when the table is ready"

"Okay" said the kids and did as said.

Bad timing as always. Now she needs to deal with a coffee maniac and a seductress. She still hesitated to accept them but she had no other option right now. Ozpin knocked again despite the door wide open, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Ma'am but I'd like to take a moment from you and talk to you about our dear savior Monty Oum?"

Glynda only glared at the man deadly, "Just come in!"

Cinder had to laugh at that, "Was all of that necessary?"

Ozpin shrugged, "Well she started it… but it's good to see she's the same as always"

Just before the door closed behind him, another person appeared, "Good morning…. Glynda" Tucson was too early for an afternoon visit but here he was, ruining her day as well.

Glynda had to think whether to accept the man or not but he was already inside so what's the point? "There's nothing to good in the morning anymore"

* * *

 **The nightmare…**

Jaune growled as his gripped the dirt. He grinned his teeth as he watched Glynda's house burn. The only home that sheltered so many moments of his life. Seeing it burning reminded the blonde of that accursed night which gave a refreshing reboot of his memories, "They will pay for this" His eyes were filled with nothing but rage.

He was about to stand and ran when a hand reached for him, hugged the blonde in fear that he'll do something dangerous, "Jaune! Let it go. It's just a house. It can be fixed and rebuild again!" shouted Glynda.

Jaune struggled to free himself, "But that house belonged to your parents and the generation before them! And…. And... and those bastards! They'll just burn it!?"

Glynda hugged the teen tighter, "Jaune please calm down… We can still get through this… We can jus—"

The mother figure was stopped when Jaune broke free. The aura emitting from him got intense and quite suffocating, "I'm going hunting"

Tucson and 3 more glaives tried to stop Jaune, but their strength suddenly betrayed them. The blonde's Semblance grew stronger and affected them as each fell on the ground unconscious. With a strong gush of wind, Jaune was gone.

The blonde is completely drowned in anger and revenge. All he wanted then and there was to satisfy his thirst for blood. He ran as fast as he can towards the mountain where the soldiers went. Soldiers who managed to get themselves a date with death.

* * *

 **Jaune's POV….**

They think they can just burn someone else's house?

They think that they're untouchable?

They are sadly mistaken….

At the moment, I let the unknowing bastards merry their way back to their settlement. While I shake in adrenaline to slit their throats. I don't care if this was going to be my first fight without any proper disguise. They are all going to die before the sun rise. I'll see to that.

Before I start the whole carnage thing. I took up position over the blind spot of the watch tower. I climbed a tree just to get a good view over their entire settlement. They have at least 1 radio tower with 3 men stationed below as guards. They have a constant 3 men patrolling the perimeter every 15 minutes. The walls covering the entire area was at least 20 feet high and at least 3 meters thick, making sure that the Grimm was well kept out. The base had only 2 exits, one at the west point and the other one is at south point. Each gate was only 20 meters in length. From this view, the entire base seems to be ready for war, they had 2 semi-armored tanks, 3 Humvees, and the soldiers being well armed.

I just had to smirk, things couldn't be more helpful than it is.

These men are the soldiers who was equipped by all the latest Atlas tech available in the black market. Majority of them has to be Atlas soldiers themselves stationed here to train Vale future soldiers and shape up an Army. It this base goes down, it'll raise some issues and concern regarding the relationship between Kingdoms. Which would have work in his favor.

I had to make sure I had enough supplies to deal with them. Luckily, I still had 5 'dust' crystal in my pocket. 1 graviton in purified crystal form, 1 lightning and 3 fire crystals. This was all I had but it I guess this was more than enough. If Tucson taught us anything other than hitting my head, it's to wisely use our supplies, regardless the situation we were in. Speaking of situation, I think this is the perfect opportunity to use 'it'.

I scratched and tore the fake skin covering my left arm, exposing the prosthetic limb under it. I quickly tap on the secret compartment that quickly opened. 3 black pearls popped out as the mechanical arm shifted. Each of them were separately created from 3 different types of Grimm, a Beowulf, a Ursa and a Nevermore. It was quite hard for me to catch and kill a nevermore, so don't bother asking how and when. Let's just say it didn't end well for Mercury.

I had to smirk again, I felt some pride in these. These pearls were fused with fusion gems. 'Dust' crystal that absorbs and acts like a medium for any 'dust' basic compounds. I only made 3 for now, because I had to admit, this is one of the crazy ideas that came to me. But that's me…. Crazy.

But anyway, I had to pick carefully. I know I'm kinda in blood rush right now, but I just had to make sure I make the right choice, or else, my body will ache for weeks! Now which one is it? If I take the Beowulf, they can swarm the base, but there's the question of the 2 semi-tanks. If I take the Nevermore, it'll have a hard time to land, the space was too small….

Okay, why did I have to ask myself? Of course, the Ursa is the logical choice….

Now that I have an actual plan, all I had to do was to snatch a poor soul and make him suffer. The Grimm will do the rest. I don't know if god is helping me but I dropped to the ground as I heard voices approaching.

"HAHAHA did you saw the look on their face?"

"HA! I did! They were stupefied in spot as the entire thing burned!"

"We should do that more often!"

Great timing, so you guys were there huh? I'll start with you. I gracefully stalked the bastards in the shadow, waiting for a perfect time to strike. Good thing one of them was taking a leak over by a tree while the other two were busy arguing about who gets to bang that young and sexy Inn keeper over town.

All I felt at that moment was the surging adrenaline to end these men. My blood was boiling to take a life. But who am I kidding? Why the hell am I waiting for?

They are evil men created by this evil world…

Jaune went like a ninja as he dashed to grab soldier #1 and smash him against the ground with a powerful body slam, knocking the guy out. The teen then snatches the guy's side arm and shoot at Soldier #2, gaining a head shot. Soldier #3 still had to zip his pants but he was too late. Jaune launched at the man and drag a tactical knife over the guy's neck, letting the warm blood to spray all over the leaves.

The blood covered his hand… a sensation that alleviate his wounded heart. Jaune wanted more, even having a psychotic mind set, he still wondered how much of this hate is rejuvenating his soul.

When the ghost was clear, he dragged the 3 bodies near the wall. Jaune quickly moved and handcuffed Soldier #1 over a random tree. He also made the guy suffer for a moment as he cut the man's body, making him bleed slowly. He started with the fingers, one by one, he plucked every last one. Then he went for the back, the blonde carved a big x mark on the man. The soldier wanted to shout for help but Jaune already cut his tongue out.

Jaune did all of this while having a smile on his face. It was all but a simple task.

 _Make him bleed._

 _Make the man suffer._

 _Make him call for help._

 _Make him beg for mercy._

 _Make him feel more fear._

Seeing that the bait was all set up, Jaune then took the lightning 'dust' crystal and ate it. With every fiber in his body, he activated his semblance. The first thing he did was to summon lightning and struck the radio tower down, causing a small scale EMP burst. With that, he severed all forms of radio contact with other settlement.

The next thing the blonde did was to eat another 'dust' crystal. He gulp down the graviton and the fire 'dust' and fused their power together. This gave Jaune the ability to manipulate the ground and create hot molten lava. With arm gestures. he bends the ground and blocked the 2 exits right away. He also used that ability and destroyed a portion of the wall over the eastern side.

Before eating a Black Pearl, Jaune felt the sensation of body pain all over his being, "Damn… So, 5 is my limit huh?" The teen took a brief moment to catch his breathing. It's too early to give up for the blonde, he needs to overcome this pain, its pale compared to being powerless.

"I… I Don't care!" shouted.

"I don't care if I die! I'll make sure you will all go to hell!"

The blonde took a pearl and ate it. By doing so, the energy that flows through his veins were pure darkness. The energy reacted like a pulse, calling for the attention of every Ursai in the area. A good 4 minutes passed, the Grimm appeared in numbers close to 50.

For Jaune that was enough.

* * *

 **30 minutes later….**

The soldiers within the base were now dead-men. The walls didn't keep the Grimm out, the wall kept the soldiers in. It boxed everyone while the Ursai flooded in the from the destroyed eastern wall. They had some fire power but that was not enough against the numbers of the Grimm.

In the background, Jaune laughed hard while watching the soldiers die one by one. They were either killed or ate by the Grimm, while some committed suicide seeing they were still going to die. An arm being forcefully ripped from a man. Another one was choking in blood as his intestine was all over the place. A soldier putting a gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger. The ground was now covered with corpses, and it became a sight to behold for the blonde.

Jaune was about to jumped in and join the killing spree when a powerful hand grabbed the teen from behind and threw him out deep in the forest. He was surprised and caught off guard but the teen was more amazed on how far he flew.

* * *

 **Jaune's POV…..**

Okay this was something I can get used to. Seeing evil people die, the people who served the King, the people who oppressed the citizens of Vale. I was about to jumped in and do some stretching that involves killing more guys when suddenly, a hand grabbed my clothes and threw me. I flew like 10 full yards on just a single throw! It wasn't a football field so I ended up landing—I mean crashing painfully against the trees.

My body was already aching after the sided effects of using my Semblance, and here comes some ass-whole giving me more physical pain. However, based on how that mystery person threw me, it wasn't Tucson, he was brute force. I'm 100% sure it wasn't Glynda either, the power had force in it. This was someone else entirely. I can already tell by the aura.

Suddenly a thick mist covered the forest. Was this magic? No…. the air was still dry. A natural phenomenon? No, the ground wasn't wet. Emerald maybe?

I heard someone approaching from my right. Based on the footsteps, the person was walking, "Who the hell are you!?" I shouted at the person.

Surprisingly, the mystery ass-whole answered back, "To some, I am the teacher…. A guardian even… but to you Jaune arc… I am a friend" the voice was male, I am sure of it now.

"I am well aware of your… rather straight forward and spontaneous attitude when your angry. Believe me when I say you're not the first one I've handled"

"Show yourself, you coward!" He rose from the mist, despite tone of voice, the man didn't even showed any hints of fear or tense. He was wearing a passive reaction as always. But how the hell did he even threw me?

"Calm down Jaune. Your anger is clouding your judgement. Your losing control"

"I'm gonna loose it if you don't shut your mouth!"

I growled even more as I used the last ounces of the black pearl's power and readied to attack. The black aura began to emit from my body as I let out the hunger for blood fill the air. My golden blonde hair turned ash black while my blue ocular eyes changed to red, teeth became sharp fangs, my senses became predatorily, "I know it's you, you bitch! Fuck off Emerald!" I sharply yelled.

I heard a gulp nearby, Emerald undid her Semblance in fear of me. Good, now she learns how to respect me from here on out. However, as the illusion dissolved, I was shocked. I was being surrounded by Tucson, Glynda, Emerald, Mercury, Ozpin, Cinder… Oh yeah and some numbers of Crescent Glaives,.

"Jaune! Please just clam down!" shouted Tucson. How was I going to come down with all of this rage? My hate is the power that drives me. All that processed in my head was to kill and kill more. I don't know if that was the influence of the black pearl, but right now, I like it. I took 2 steps forward until my initial movements were stopped. Out of anger, I turned to Glynda, "Stay out of this Glynda!"

"No! I am your mother and I won't let anything bad happens to any of my children!" The gravity got stronger, her magic forced me to lower myself in the ground. I tried to fight back until Tucson came in and force me to kiss the ground hard.

"D-Damn!" I roared again, this time I let the air stirred hot. As much as I hate being helpless, I was helpless. The last thing I remember was seeing the white-haired bastard approach me, reached down and simply tap my forehead, a sudden surge of exhaustion fell unto me as I lost consciousness.

Dammit, I hate that.

* * *

 **Current time and date…**

Jaune was already up but he didn't rose from his bed. He just had a nightmare last night despite how lively it was when Glynda let Ruby stay. He let out a sigh that was somewhat painful for him. This nightmare has gone for a week, was it a sign? Is there something bad going to happen? And of all the bad dreams he had, why was it about that accursed night? Why was it always that scene?

It's been bugging him for a week and he was worried about the safety of his mother, brother and sister. Speaking of brother and sister, there was a loud bang on the door as it opened.

"Good morning Jaune!" shouted Mercury. Jaune didn't flinch from his bed that was until Mercury kick him off in the old fashion way, "Get up, you lazy bastard!"

Jaune went like a spinning top as he comically bounces in the entire room, "What was that for!"

"Be quiet! We have guests' downstairs"

"Then why kick me off the bed!"

Catching his attention, the blonde saw Emerald with Ruby on the far end corner of the room, "Oh! Here's Jaune when we were 7 and here's Jaune on that year's Halloween!"

"EMERALD!? WHEN DID YOU—is that the family album? "

"Awe! He looks like a cute little bunny!" Ruby chipped in.

"HAHAHA He is!" laughed Emerald.

Mercury took Jaune and held him in place, "And he still is! Look!"

The girls tried not to laugh but it was no good, "What is that!?" asked Ruby still trying to contain the laughter.

Mercury took his scroll and started to take pictures, "His onesies! He still wears them every night before bed!"

"Stop ruining my morning!" Jaune covered himself as if he was naked. But they kept on laughing their guts out, especially Ruby.

* * *

 **Downstairs** ….

Glynda is cold as winter. Even when she prepared everything, she didn't give even the slightest attention to the three seating on the living room. Despite the attempts of Ozpin and Tucson to initiate a conversation. Cinder just happened to let the silent treatment go by. She knows it'll end eventually with the actual topic for the visit be dealt with.

Ozpin now took a moment and scanned the pictures around. He still couldn't believe that Glynda was into a family thing despite knowing her since forever, "My, you've out done yourself Glynda. I never imagined you'll be able to raise them well all this years" complimented Ozpin. He was holding the family picture where her kids were still 'kids'.

Glynda shot the man with sharp glare, "Why? Did you expect me to horribly fail at it?"

That earned a gulp from the man, "Not that I did, it's just that since the day when you left the school and lived a normal life…. Well I couldn't imagine a person with a huntress license, not to mention a person who's known to have a hellish strict attitude could manage"

"We're you expecting them to grow up like soldiers?" Cinder, Tucson and Ozpin internally nod.

Glynda now place a tray of tea set on the table, "I raised and treated them with everything they deserved. Not as soldiers, not as some orphans, and definitely not some pig for slaughter" Glynda's tone shook the atmosphere itself as it stirred the tense energy in the house, "I know why you came here…."

Tucson raised a finger, "We came for—"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "The girl?"

"Well…. I came for that…. but there are other more important matters to discuss"

"Like how you'll use my children to do your dirty work?"

"It's not like that" Cinder chipped in.

"Then what is it?"

Ozpin sat again and leaned towards the blonde, "We just want to insure yours and their safety. Believe it or not, we are surprised at the sudden turn of events"

"She is innocent. The princess happened to ran away from the castle in search of herself. She knows that the life as a royalty was never hers. Ruby wants to be freed from it"

Tucson leaned closer, "How can you be so sure? She could be lying"

"I looked into her eyes, Tucson. Unlike the rest of you, I know when a person is lying or not" Tucson and Cinder frowned tiredly while Ozpin hinted a smirk, ' _Not entirely true, I can vouched for that'_

"And what of her eyes? What do they tell?" asked Ozpin.

Glynda fixed her glasses and she poured herself a cup of tea then looked Ozpin straight at the eyes, "Sadness…."

"Sadness?"

"She maybe the princess but her royal status is nothing but a burden to her. It may have given her everything she could ever want but not the thing that she needed"

"And that is?" asked Tucson.

"A family"

Ozpin saw her tone and words were telling the truth, "I see…"

"That is why I will not let anybody hurt her. She is already part of this family" Glynda glowed as her aura leveled quite a bit. An obvious sign of threat.

"Don't be a fool Glynda. She's just playing you! She could have already informed the king about this place" Tucson was serious as sharp werewolf eyes stared back at the blonde. Being a Faunus was an advantage but not right now, not with Glynda.

"Make no mistake Tucson. Whether you're a friend or not, an ally or a foe. Blood will rain if they were forcibly taken from me. This is my family and I will die protecting my children. That includes their new baby sister, Ruby" Glynda was terrifying. Her stare was already intimidating but her combat level was even so. Her magic combined with her skills of physical matter manipulation is a force not to be taken lightly. Seeing how hell bent she was over the matter, Tucson backed down. It was not a good idea to score a brawl in the morning.

Cinder sighed, this was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Upstairs again….**

"Stop embarrassing me!" Jaune tried to steal the family album but Emerald was too quick and pass it to Mercury.

"Hey Ruby! Wanna see Jaune when he was about to be circumcise!?"

Jaune became pale but then burned brightly red, "You idiot! She's a lady! Don't you dare show her that!"

Too late, "Uhm… Sure!" said happily by Ruby even when she doesn't know what 'circumcise' meant.

"Ruby!" Jaune slouch in defeat, "Fine, that's how you want to play is it?" his eyes twitched as he thought a better way to get back at him. He turned around and sat next to Emerald, "Hey Emerald! Do you want to see that girl Mercury wouldn't stop talking about?"

Mercury stopped flipping the pages and looked at him with wide eyes, "WHAT!?"

"And I think she gave her number, right Merc?"

"W-Wait! Emerald his joking, okay! He's just making this up to get back at me!"

Too late, Emerald glared at him. She gestured for him to come closer, "Scroll, now"

"Hey! I thought we're gonna make fun of Jaune?" he whined.

Emerald hiss, "I'm a neutral party"

Mercury looked for a savior, "Ruby?"

The baby sister just smiled, "Same here!"

While Emerald seemed to choke the life out of Mercury and it was a sweet revenge. Leaving the comedy byplay for a while, Jaune went out the room. He suddenly got curious about the guest Mercury spoke of. It was unusual for people to visit this early of the day. More likely for neighbors to do the same, it's actually Sunday so it's family day. So, he carefully tiptoed his way down the stairs and sat at the last 3 steps, away from view. He leaned forward to hear what they were talking about. However, suddenly Ruby popped and covered his eyes innocently conveying her affection, but Jaune held her hand firmly. He smiled back and then gestured to be quiet for now. Ruby nod and did as so.

* * *

 **Jaune's POV….**

Okay, it wasn't normal for visitors to come this early. But then again, I'm already 17 so things were bound to change.

" _This is why I want to take him to my School. To be trained"_

" _To be trained? Or to be used? I am his mother and I decide what kind of life he deserves!"_

" _This goes way out of our self-interest Glynda. This 'is' his destiny"_

" _NO! Jaune is going nowhere! And so is Mercury and Emerald!"_

" _I know how much you care for them. But the world will not change nor will they grow if you keep them at bay. I'm not saying that I'll take them away from you. I just want to give them an offer, a future that guarantees everyone's safety"_

" _Safety?"_

That voice… it's mom…. why does her voice…. Sound so angry but…. there is more to it…. Why is she…. sad and…. afraid? Ruby leaned closer to me. She got concerned.

" _Ozpin, you and I both know that you want them for your so-called destiny! Why can't they just live a normal life away from this Kingdom!"_

I took Ruby and acted like we were playing a game. I covered her ears because I got the hint of the direction this conversation was going. Good thing Ruby went with it.

" _You saw what Jaune did. Do you really think 'that' was normal?"_ Oh wait…. That…. that voice…. It's Tucson….

" _Don't tell me you taking his side, Tucson!"_

" _I'm not taking anyone's side"_ The idiot… you are…

" _I'm just …. Look Glynda, please. Jaune needs help, Mercury and Emerald can use it too. Right now, they are all trapped in the past! Then can't move forward from it. Especially Jaune! I'm not taking Ozpin's side. I just want Jaune, Emerald, and Mercury to grow. Interact with other people that can hopefully change them for the better!"_

Hold on a second…. What the heck? Are they fighting over custody? Nope, no thank you, I'm staying with Mom.

" _There is no need to enroll my kids to Beacon! I can well capable to train them on my own_ " Oh I see, they want us to go to Beacon huh? On no! I completely forgot to tell Mom! Dammit! If Mercury and Emerald didn't come home late on my birthday I would've told her my choice!

" _I think we should stay calm for now. We won't get anywhere if we don't keep our heads cool"_ wait, is that Cinder? She's here too?

" _Cinder is right, but just to clear some accusation here, Cinder will you please?"_

" _Yes, Professor Ozpin. Glynda, I hate to make you worry more than you already have. But you need to take a look on this"_

There was an awkward silence, only because I got a hint of what Mom was reading or looking at. I let go of Ruby when I noticed that she was already blushing. I held Ruby too close to me, but still, she was cute.

" _What's this!? A transfer and enrolment papers?"_ Ruby slightly flinched after Glynda shouted. She leaned closer to my side and held my hands. Same goes for me, I got uncomfortable with this sudden development. I didn't intend to keep it from Glynda but… I guess it has to happen one way or another.

" _Jaune came to me and asked if I can accept him to my school. He signed those papers almost a year ago"_

" _Your lying! Jaune would have told us! You made this up!"_

" _Why not ask him yourself?"_ Damn, Ozpin is good. Alright, where do I begin?

"Jaune?" Glynda leaned back and turned towards the stairs.

I have to clear this up. No matter what happens, it's all for this family, "Morning... Mom"

"Are they telling the truth? You want to go to Beacon Academy?"

I don't want to lie anymore, the only reason I had this courage with me is because Ruby was at my side, still holding my hand, "Yes"

I was about to further explain my part when a loud knock echoed from the door. Oddly the door was already open and there was a man leaning on the door frame. For the love of—is that booze I smell? Come on, its 9 in the morning, who's crazy enough to be drunk at this early?

"Well, looks like this is a big reunion huh? Sup Ozzy, Glynda, Tucson and dear Cinder. Still looking hot, I see"

A burst of hot air and densified energy began to circulate the room. I gulped hard when I sensed Glynda's aura sky rocketed. I held Ruby aside because normally, when mom is angry… a bunch of random stuff tends to fly.

Mom stood between us and the man. Tucson despite keeping a serious face revealed his claws while Cinder and Ozpin remained seated and continued to drink tea. The man really knows how to make himself feel at home.

Speaking of the man, he simply nods and gestured a welcome. The nerve of the guy! Can't you get a clue? Mom is about to go all Hercules on your asses! "It has been a while… Captain of the _Regalis Altor_ … Qrow Branwen"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 end**

 **You can leave a review for any questions or violent reactions (I don't mean this part ok?)**

 **Kuya-taku is out, peace. ….(^_^),,"V"**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own RWBY, this is a fan made story created by purely creative thinking…. So don't sue me (=….=)

So anyways, here's chapter 4

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The moment Qrow knocked on the door, made a chemical mixture that nearly exploded. Glynda is protective over her family when it comes to all kinds of threat, and right now, this man is one of them. Surprisingly, Qrow was sober despite smelling booze all over. He's dressed in his black and white suit, while wearing a golden pin on his collar, signifying an agent under the crest of the ' _Ragalis Altor'_.

"It's been years…. You know, I'm a bit hurt … I wasn't told of this little reunion" Qrow was being honest and at the same time he was being sarcastic. Something that he alone was quite known for. Implication of a deeper meaning other than solemn assurances of something bad—and not much _good_ —might happen. Well, that depends on the outcome of the welcome— _the_ receiving person act in return.

Ozpin raise his tea cup, "Oh don't worry about it. It's actually uncalled and I can assure you, this is all a coincident"

Glynda's enrage frown was clearly an evidence on that. And yet, before any regrettable move was made on both sides, Ruby broke from Jaune and stood forward.

"No!" the girl shouted, everyone turned to her. The little rose stood before Qrow and gesture to protect Glynda and Jaune. Who could blame her? The Ragalis Altor is known to be a bit of an overkill when they deal with threats, especially when it comes to the Royal family, "Uncle Qrow… please don't hurt these people" she tried to hold on as much as she can.

 _"Uncle?"_ asked Jaune in thought. Now all of the pieces are coming together but not much made sense to him. " _Could Ruby be a relative of this guy?"_ If that's the case, then he's here to take Ruby back, isn't? This… is bad, really bad. He needs to think fast on what to do, but what can he do? Jaune is not exactly surrounded by the enemy, is he? The teen just happens to be surrounded by people who he knows would attract attention. The worse part of it all – as Ozpin said just a second ago— captain of the Ragalis Altor? What is the King's personal lapdog doing in this part of the Kingdom!?

One look at Ruby again, something clicked, " _Don't tell me…"_ Ruby shook in fear of what might happen and Jaune saw it all. Qrow kept his poker face intact, and stared at the princess. His intentions weren't visible, he was unreadable even with his eyes, " _No… it's impossible… The missing element!"_

When the guy raised his hand, everyone perks up ready, even Ruby let out an intense gasp and closed her eyes. Oddly, a second later, he just smiled and gave the girl a gentle pat on the head, "Don't worry kid. I'm not here for a fight. It's good to see you standing on your own for a change"

Ruby peeked with one eye then looked up despite the blush. She's taking it as a good thing because the man before her tends to spoil her from time to time. She relaxed as she smiled with hypnotic baby eyes, "T-Thanks? I guess… Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

Qrow chuckled, it didn't work, "Nope, not one bit lil missy, you're in big trouble"

Ruby comically tense up. Big? That does not sound good, "Does … father… know?"

Qrow hesitated to answer but it was better to tell her the truth than make the girl assume the worse, "No"

Ruby having used to it, still wear a smile but lowered her head. It's not that she was hoping for her 'father' to even notice or give a slight attention on the matter that his own daughter went missing. The disappointment kicked-in as usual and it breaks her every single time. However, this was not the place nor was it the right time for her to be sad about it. Knowing that Qrow was here, the rest of the division could be around as well. That means trouble waiting to happen.

"Like I said kid. I'm not here for a fight…." The man said, "I'm just here as an old friend. Visiting in respects to our truce, ain't that right Glynda?"

Jaune leaned closer to his Mom. He can summarize his own theories later on and muster up a plan. Right now, what he needs to do is to make sure his family is out of danger, "Mom, go right. I'll go left" he whispered. However, Glynda didn't respond, Jaune frowned in confusion.

Qrow took a few steps forward then closed the door slowly, "I see that kid grew up alright? Well, you 'are' his mother after all, so I'll assume that he did" On this part, he was being honest, this was his 'kind' or good personality—if you will—speaking, "He's what? 10, 13 or something like that? and hopefully got circumcised, right?" on this part, he was being an ass-whole, and he means it too. Being raised by none other than the renowned 'former' deputy headmistress of Beacon academy had its perks, Jaune knows that. But being so doesn't mean that Jaune would be the very person that Glynda wanted him to be.

"17" corrected Jaune, he just can't seem to ease up with this guy. Every fiber of his being is shouting panic, to be careful and do NOT do anything incredibly stupid.

"17? Already? Wow, they grow up so fast" He was about to approach closer but Ruby stopped him again.

"Uncle please…. Don't harm them. They warmly accepted me and let me stay here. They haven't done anything wrong"

"I won't kiddo. In fact, I just want to say thanks for taking good care of our dear princess here" Qrow blink repeatedly just to be sure. Glynda is still on kill mode.

"Easy there Glynda, I' m here as a friend and as an uncle for Ruby. I come in peace"

Seeing that Glynda didn't backed down and still in super high alert, Ruby decided that leaving might do the trick. She was about to say it until Jaune reached for his Mom and tried to calm her, "Mom… please…. You're scaring everyone, even Ruby" the teen used his calm and soft voice. Luckily, it always works against the beastly blonde. She gave way and released a heavy sigh while lowering her crop. She doesn't want to ruin the house like the last time. Jaune was very emotional then.

* * *

 **After lunch….**

Seeing that the entire house was still intact and the guests are still alive, Jaune, Merc, Em, and Ruby decided to get some fresh air. Whatever the agenda of their visitor was, it has to be done and wrap up without them present. They were outside the house hanging around the garden table at the backyard. With them out of the way, the conversation on the matter resumed.

Qrow relaxed in his seat, "Welp, I'm not against Jaune going to Beacon"

Glynda and Tucson were annoyed by the comment, "What makes you think you have a say in this?"

"Easy, Tucson. I'm just saying…." Qrow looked beyond them and passed the window. He saw Ruby laughing like a normal girl, conversing with people on her own age. For him, that's a sight to so see, "In fact, I want to do the same thing to Ruby"

Cinder got confused, normally Qrow would go against the idea, in fact, she thought that he'll take Glynda's side on this one, "You want to send the Princess to Beacon as well? Will the King even agree to that?" Ozpin just stared at the man and enjoyed his tea, though every sip, he wished it was coffee. The initial plans took a little detour but it was still heading the right way. If 'destinies' was his specialty, he had a lot of experience about how shit and how far _south_ things can go.

Qrow chuckled, his reaction is all frustration, "Tai? The idiot… That man doesn't even give a damn about his own flesh and blood"

"What do you mean?"

Tucson butt in, "The king doesn't care for the Kingdom and even its people. What makes you think he cares for his own Daughter?"

Glynda fixed her glass then crossed her arms, "And Ruby called you uncle…. You're not even blood related…. Yet you can decide for her?"

The guy let out a small laugh "Hey! I can say the same thing to you! With those 3 kids" Qrow paused for a sec and looked towards the window again, "Kids like them, bound by names and titles are – as Ozpin once said— 'forever grounded to the past'. We are also a product of it. Wouldn't you want to break that cycle?"

"Just get to the point Qrow. You want Ruby to be freed by the shadow of her father, isn't?"

"No, that is what her mother wants. What I want is to ensure she is safe from all harm"

"And you think that sending her to Beacon will ensure of that?"

Qrow and Ozpin looked at each other only Qrow had a smirk, "Yes, Regardless of my title with my own kinsmen. I am still a hunter. We all are" the man took out a whisky canteen, "Deep inside, we all are…. we just had to take our own path. If they go to Beacon, they'll be trained to protect themselves much better. There are only few things we can do for them, let this be one of them. Like I said, they are growing up so fast, in merely a blink, they can leave our sides or leave the nest rather…. Now the only question is…. Whether they'll leave to survive and return for another day…. Or they'll leave only to never return again"

"Qrow is right. Let us not close the doors for those young ones. Let them choose a future for themselves. Let us give them the chance to know themselves better, interact—"

"Enough with those reasons! We all know what you really want for them to be. You want Jaune to take the thrown, but we all know what that needs. Kick the king out with the use of Force, it'll be the same thing again. Taking the power through the use of violence. Have we not learnt from the past? You speak of a future but based on what? It stands on a mountain of corpses? Qrow, I'm not even sure your kinsmen share the same ideals as you do. The Princess as I see now, will only be used as well. I know we see them differently as individual without the meaning of their names. But how about the people? Will they live in another lie!?"

Tucson couldn't argue with her logic. Again, and again. He rather loses the argument than to lose her trust, "Glynda has a point"

"As always…" added Qrow.

Glynda focused on Qrow. Hoping to understand the man and on who's side was he in, "And how about you Qrow?" Qrow sighed but still listened, "Where does your loyalty lies? To your oath? To your King? to your Kinsmen? Or yourself?"

Qrow looked down and held his necklace that had a red and silver colored designed cross. It belonged to someone else before it came to his possession, "My loyalty lies to one person alone…."

"To who?!" Glynda whispered angrily.

Ozpin took one last sip of his tea then butt in, with soft and calmed voice, "The Lady of the Virgo Rosa of the West… ' _Fervens Aestas De Rosa_ ' … Summer Rose"

"The King's wife?"

Qrow chuckled just to add some twisted humor into it, though there is pain in it, as always, "The one and only…. Oh, that's Ex-wife, alright? Have you forgotten? Jesus, Tucson, you're getting old…. Ever planning to get married?"

Tucson ignored the truth and kept going on, "You Fancied the King's wife? You really are an ass—"

"Before you say something you'll regret…. Ozpin, will you enlighten the bastard?"

The man in request nod, "Seeing that the topic now goes to the late De Capulet Queen, perhaps it'll be wise to start from the beginning. It'll clear some questions and hopefully, it'll be enough to convince you Glynda…." The blonde just glared at the guy, which made Ozpin wonder if she ever gets tired frowning all day, "Summer Rose was nothing but a simple girl who belonged to an average family off to a floating island town of called Patch. Their name didn't come from great bloodlines of history. She was forced to marry the present King who was at the time, still the duke of the De Capulet Family. All because he was captivated by her beauty"

"She was forced? over what?"

Qrow closed his eyes in irritation. Remembering those days always gets to him. More regrets than happy times actually, "Everyone… The people of Vale was threatened to suffer or worst killed, if Summer has not agreed to be wed with 'him'"

"Why have we not heard of this?"

"Because this goes beyond top secret….. There are only a handful of people knew about it. All else who wasn't important were dealt with in the most convenient way. The only reason I know this is because Qrow told me"

Cinder was surprised, "Qrow told you something about his personal life?"

Qrow laughed, "Actually, I was so drunk that night. I didn't remember much of it. I was like a kid babbling over spilled milk" This was a complete revelation for the other three, present in the room. For the first time, Qrow was embarrassed to show his face.

"You cried like one as well" added Ozpin.

"Alright enough, just continue with it"

"Very well…. As I said, Summer was forced to marry the king. Summer being blackmailed over the lives of millions of innocent civilians, sought for a way to get back at the King. During the first 3 months that Summer was pregnant with Ruby, she discovered a plot by the King, Taiyang's father, to raise hell. It evolved the 3 previous Kings of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. There was a secret meeting discussing future plans for Remnant. Summer leaked the information out to assure that nothing bad will happen to the future of Vale"

"She leaked the information…. To who?" asked Glynda.

"Me" Qrow fixed himself again, "I may have taken an Oath to my Kinsmen, serving the Rule of the King…. But my loyalty is and always will be with Lady Summer"

"And that is because?" Glynda asked.

Qrow became stern, "I am her knight. She ordered me to investigate it. I quickly did so and what I found out rattled my faith over the Kingdoms and their so-called kings and their systems"

"What was it?" asked Cinder.

"Destruction of Remnant. At first, it was a goal to determine which among the 4 kingdoms were strong enough to endure and be the one to prove the supremacy of their rule. Whoever lasted, endured and came out of the fire will have the right to rule all of Remnant. To make it happen…. They just have to destroy Remnant first, declare war on one another. The people or whoever survives the carnage, genocide, blood bath or whatever you want to call it…. will be worthy to serve the grand ruler of all"

It was now Ozpin's turn to continue, "Qrow reported it all to Summer. She was devastated about it. She wanted to face the King and talked him out of it but the fool was too drunk in power. So…. Summer did the unthinkable. She used whatever she had on her disposal, that includes Qrow and all the help and allies she can get in secret. She even contacted the Duke of the De Montague for help. All in the effort to save the Kingdom and the future. Summer purposely leaked the information to delayed the 4 kings on their insane game. _Jonathan Gesto Veneratio De Montague_ , the head of the De Montague family, had some contact and strong ties with Menagerie, the only known country to be democratic. They plotted against the madness. Qrow along with some trusted colleagues went dark and eliminated some of the key players of the game"

Tucson interrupted after realizing something, "Wait! Was that the time I first met you!?" The Faunus met Qrow over an ' _interim_ ' mission. He was ordered to 'silence' a number of known terrorists then.

Qrow leaned forward, "Yes, your master tried to minimize the number of people who knew about it. And before you get angry and hall your ass about it, it was to safe guard his family and all of yours. That is why he even controlled the number of information you had on your orders. Just to make sure there was no spies within your own ranks"

"But unfortunately, there was…. Am I right!?"

Qrow remained silent, it meant yes, therefore Ozpin gladly continued, "We don't know who was this traitor but this person managed to rat out everything he or she knows to the present King. Make no mistakes, with Qrow, Tucson and everyone who did their job and sacrificed so much to save the future, the destruction of Remnant was stopped. The kings of Atlas and Vacuo were exposed and proven guilty. They were punished…. Actually, they were murdered by their own subjects because of it. While the King of Mistral was never heard of again, some says he took his own life, he ran and still in hiding, but the last time I heard about him…. He was resting in the bottom of the ocean, he was killed by his own Son. Now the King of Vale then was against all the revolting of the citizen, so he declared a martial law and went on a killing spree. This time, we all know the story, right?"

Everyone nod, each one had their own stories and their own version of the what happened. It was a painful history, they refused to talk about it. It was brutal yet it saved so many lives. The Montague family suffered a great defeat under the deceitful words of one and only man, Taiyang Xiao long, the head of the Capulet family. Summer was confused, he wasn't like this before but he suddenly changed for some reasons. He became drunk in power and he seeks more of it. He found it in the thrown of his own father, _King Lucas Visum Servo the II_. He twisted his words to convince the mass of angry citizen to turn their weapons to the King and force him out of the thrown. During the attempts of the armed uprising, in the confusion, Tai used this opportunity to eliminate another competitor against the thrown. A man who was loved by the people, _Jonathan Gesto Veneratio De Montague_ , his own brother, along with his beloved family. By doing so, he was secured and the destiny of the Vale kingdom fell on the hands of another dictator.

With the death of the De Montague family, Summer was even more devastated. It didn't make her pregnancy over Ruby any easier. She tried to run, to be free from this hell bound cursed, but the more she tried, the more innocent people were punished for it. That was until she gave birth to Ruby that her body finally gave out. Her heart was too wounded by the tragedies, the amount of blood shed for greed rooted agendas and selfish ambition…. The thousands of lives were spent just to exploit the cruelty of the Kings…. She can no longer bare it all. With her final breath, Summer entrusted the protection of _Ruby_ _effloresco_ _Puniceus Rosa De Capulet_ onto Qrow. It was not a responsibility under orders, it was the sense of wish…. Something that Qrow fully understood and accepted, despite the pain of seeing the one person he dedicated his whole life for, breathed her last.

Tucson couldn't believe it all. In all the years, he was the captain of the Crescent knights, he was clueless. To him, it was a sign of weakness for himself, "Even in death you protected us all this time lord Jonathan…" he whispered to himself. Qrow sympathizes with the man, he felt this with Summer, but it wasn't his style to act all touchy, "And that _'you little book loving shitty bastard'_ is what you didn't know about me"

Cinder spoke up, "That was quite a revelation I didn't expect"

"I know, but there is more to it…." Ozpin turned to Glynda, "Isn't that right Glynda?"

Glynda exhaled forcefully, "What is now Ozpin?"

"Will you be so kind to continue the story?"

"What for!?"

"Because I'll need it to convince you later"

Glynda rose an eyebrow, "No matter what you say, my decision is final, Ozpin…. Stop playing around. Even with Qrow's story, it changes nothing…."

Qrow chuckled, "Trust me, it changes everything… there's no harm it telling it…. I mean the kids won't know"

"They don't need to" said Tucson.

"Not yet…" corrected Ozpin.

"Sooner or later they'll discover the truth. I know you Glynda. You hate lies and you won't let Jaune live his entire life knowing that you're keeping something from him, no matter how big or small it is. It's against your own principles" commented Cinder.

The blonde doesn't want to answer that part. She was actually willing to let it stay that way, for the sake of her children… Until Cinder hit the right nail to force woman to reconsider her actions. With a tired sighed, she continued, "As you all know…. I was the deputy headmistress of Beacon academy before…. During the uprising of the armed citizen then, I was heading over my sister's house…."

* * *

 **Glynda's POV….**

The people are going crazy. The entire city is burning! Every corner of Vale got transformed into a battle field with raging gun fire and flames that engulfs everything it licks. Things couldn't be worse than this, then again, if the Grimm joins this chaos, there will be nothing left…

And yet, it's been a full 6 hours since the fighting started. Why is it that the Grimm hasn't come yet? Whatever the reason behind it, it's a miracle. At least, I'll have more time to save and evacuate innocent civilians trapped in this cross fire. I still have to do my job as a Huntress, to keep the peace. But which side will I fight for? The people I sworn to protect are fighting for their rights. It was still wrong for me to even hesitate. What I need to do now is to save more lives rather than end them.

Speaking of lives… Jeanne…. My sister…. Is she and her family safe? Knowing her and Jonathan, they'll be away from Vale by now. But something was wrong…. I can't quite explain it, but I keep feeling something bad was going to happen. It was the concerning feeling that never left me since the day Jeanne married a Montague. I prayed that I was wrong, but I'm usually right all the time.

I ran towards the corner between Dane street and the Albern bridge. I casted a teleportation spell but I quickly forgot I was almost out of dust. I had no other option than to dash and run as fast as I can with the last ounces of dust I had left.

I was already deep in the Emerald forest near the glazy hills. It started raining so I hurried more. If I remember right, Tucson said something about the Montague family having a safe house or vacation house around these parts. If that was true, then they'll be here. I've been looking for 40 minutes but there was no sign of any life in these parts of the hills. Not even the Grimm. That was really odd, but not until I saw a faint glow in a distance across the eastern side of the forest. Also, I'm certain that I can smell smoke in the air too. I ran as fast as I can towards the light only to see a lot of Grimm in different categories heading there as well. Seeing those creatures made me imagined the worst-case scenario, so out of _Huntress_ inside of me, I blocked them and decided to slay these hell spawn creatures. Oddly, the moment that a few of the matured Beowulf had spotted me, just went by and simply ignored me like I was not there—standing against the hordes of Grimm.

Being stunned and confused, I shook my head and focused, now was not the time in questioning myself. I have to make sure Jeanne and her family are safe. However, the second I arrived at the scene, all hope left me. The House bearing the crest of the Montague family was burning. I immediately looked-for survivors but there was none, I even attempted to go inside to check if they got out but there was barely anything left. I quickly ran towards the other side of the house because I smelled something foul, a stench much worse than the smoke…

Blood… The air was rich of it.

As I reached the back yard, I saw a blonde child standing a few feet away from the house. My instinct roared right away as I noticed that he was surrounded by Grimm. I took out my crop and made a few steps forward only to stopped half way. I felt something beneath my boots, there was a soft material something squishy yet compact for some reason. When I looked at the ground, I was frozen in spot. There were countless of bodies lying in the dirt. These bodies were torn in various sizes and quantities. Their innards were all around, clearly a signature done by Grimm. The handy work by the savagery of none other than the Beewolves'. I tried to swallow the scene and refused to puke. I tried to approach again but I can no longer move my feet.

That is because of fear… gripping my body.

From the dark forest, that blackness background. A giant slithering creature emerged. It was big and long, not like the King taijitu class Grimm, it was something else. I'm sure that the overall structure is like a snake, but the body was completely different. Different because it didn't have any flesh on it. It was an enormous skeletal structure having the skull framed like a snake, it had 2 long hangs and large rows of sharp teeth. The body was nothing but an entire span of spinal column having the rib cages serve as the legs. Despite not having flesh eyes, I'm certain that it was staring towards the child and the child was staring back.

Right then, I'm already sure that the boy was Jaune, the clothing the child wore is for a male gender. I tried to call for him but I hesitated after what happened next. Jaune reached for the boney creature thing, oddly the creature lowered its head and met Jaune's hands. Somehow, this thing was listening to him. Something that I didn't understand. I flinched in my spot when that giant thing turned to me.

 _"You…. are …. afraid…. good…. "_

It speaks!?

" _It…. Means…. you are…. ALIVE!"_

It was about to attack me with its sharp predatorial teeth and I was not even going to block it. The sight of it, petrified me and even my soul. I couldn't even move a finger. Right then and there, I was going to die without knowing what happened to my dear sister or to her family. That was until everything stopped.

I waited for the end, but all I felt was the rain that drenched me completely and the warmth of the radiating flames.

"No…." a small yet firm voice echoed.

The creature obeyed and quickly retreated back, close to his side. Jaune was petting it but his own eyes were empty and lifeless. A sign that he blacked out for quite some time now. The child now turned to me, this time I was able to move my feet and roared my senses to ran towards him. I saw his left arm was gone. I pity him, he was such a cheerful child before, but now he's scared for forever. I took the thick ribbon that tied my hair and ran towards him, I quickly tied and stopped the bleeding of his severed left arm. While doing so, Jaune didn't even showed any signs of pain.

The strong wind and rain soaked both of us and it swayed my hair along with the breeze, "Mom?" I looked up only to see him in tears, "Y-you're … alive..." a faint smile appeared, some kind of relief I suppose. But then he collapses under the sheer exhaustion. I held him dearly and hugged him, "You…. Poor child"

He was wounded all over, his breathing was slow and he was cold as ice. I took my cape off and wrapped him with it in the effort to keep him warm. I also used what was left of my first aid 'dust' kit to attend to his wounds.

 _"Keep… him… alive…."_

I flinched as I heard that cold tone again. I turned to the creature. I completely forgot that we were still surrounded by all kinds of Grimm, "W-What are you?" I asked, not that I was expecting anything in reply.

 _"I…. Am…. All…. And all… Is…. Me…. "_ Its voice was cold yet it sounded like it was struggling to breath, _"I…. am him…"_

"What do you want!?"

" _Save… him… save…. me"_

"What do you mean save you!?"

 _"I'll… be…. watch…. ing… him….with….. great…. inter…. est…."_

I was about to bombard 'it' with questions but it turned towards the other Grimm, " _Leave…. Now_ " the Grimm did as order of them. They quickly dispersed and left the place. As for the giant creature, it slowly disappeared and vanishing into specs black orb glitters.

We were left there, cold and wet, but it was not enough to break me from saving Jaune, "Jaune…. I will not let anything bad happen to you from this day forward… I will protect you…. Even if it means my life" I leaned closer and lay a kiss on his forehead. This child didn't deserve this cruel destiny, no child should suffer this much lost. Nevertheless, it was now my duty and my responsibility to shelter him and shower him with as much love as possible. I am now his mother and I will do everything in my power to protect my child. Whatever that creature was…. I will not let it take my son from me. And by the gods, I will seek the one who did this to my dear sister and her family. I will lay judgement on all of them.

I am _Glynda Sapienta Goodwitch_ , and I swear that in the honor of _Jeanne Linc Mater De Montague_ , my sister. And under the oath of the bloodstained Irises.

* * *

 **Present time….**

"So, that's the story… " Cinder was in deep thought about all of it.

Glynda only gave nod, though every time she recalls that night, she it always gives her goosebumps, which Tucson noticed, "Now you see why I want to protect Jaune. I believe that 'thing' will once again emerge and looked for him"

"Nope. I don't think so" Qrow added.

"What makes you think that?" asked Cinder.

"If it wants Jaune, that thing should have made a move already" he turned to Ozpin, "Glynda what if I told you that Jeanne's or the entire Montague family's death is not the end of it all…. what if that was just the beginning?"

Glynda slams her hand on the table, she knows that better than anyone. She was always right with her hunch, "I already know that! That is why I want to keep any of my kids anywhere but near the castle, near the all politics and near your school!"

Ozpin raise a hand, "Glynda…. That is what _they_ want you to do because they already expect that you'd act that way"

"Who's they?"

"The ones who wants the last line of the Montague bloodline, dead. Something is in motion, and Vale is the center of all of it. Jaune is the only one who can stop it. Whether you like it or not, he'll be dragged in the real world sooner or later" Glynda was tired of these talks, but she wasn't going to back down no matter what. She was about to protest more when Ozpin cut her off, "The only reason I want to take them to my school is for them to be protected…. Until we are certain that they are ready to protect themselves and choose a path. If the day doesn't come, at least we were ready. There is no other place in Vale that is much safer than Beacon. It's an international school under the magna carta of the ancient kings and the kingdoms. It answers to no one and if the school is provoked, we will not hesitate to act. We _will_ bump back" Ozpin stressed on the last sentence.

"Don't get this the wrong way Glynda. The kids will stay at Beacon. If there are any threats that arise from the outside, we can deal with it ourselves. They will not be dragged into unnecessary conflicts" assured Cinder.

Qrow took a sip from his canteen again, "You're afraid that they'll be taken away from you and that you'll end up all alone. You're sadly mistaken. Ozpin here, has offered me a spot with the faculty. As much as I hate teaching kids…. I'll be teaching brats…. Ozpin has the same offer to you"

"You can even have your old position if you want. I'm dying for a vacation" added Cinder with a smirk, "Our dear headmaster is no less than a dictator himself when he is inside his own territory. Holding us slaves to coffee every single day" as much as it sounds like a joke, it wasn't. The paper works were the evidence of the nonstop labor for her.

Ozpin let out a small laugh, "Well I thought you were enjoying your work as the new Deputy Headmistress, Cinder"

Cinder raise her two hands and quoted her fingers, "Key word 'were', Ozpin. That means I 'was' but no longer…. I promise you, if there are any more raise of funds for Coffee that will only end you up with nothing. Not even a single grain of coffee bean"

Tucson broke the boss and employee comical byplay, "Take the offer Glynda…. At least this time, you won't be alone and so will they"

Glynda eyed them all. Thinking of the best way this 'talk' will all end in an agreement on both sides. The real place her children will be safe is under her close guidance and protection. Not Ozpin, Not Cinder, Not Tucson and hell, not Qrow either. She threaded carefully on her thoughts, at least this time, Jaune won't escape her sight, "Fine…. I accept"

"Finally! Son of a—It took an entire day to convince you!" Qrow almost cursed that out.

"You can't blame me for thinking about it down to the last line. You all suddenly showed up at my door!"

"Yeah-yeah! Listen! Sheesh…." Qrow took out an envelope from his coat and placed it on the table, "Since we're getting the band back together…. This will be a good time to start as any…. This ladies and gentlemen, are the list of names that came across my hearing…. Old names that was supposed to be dead as announced by the other Kingdoms before and after the conflicts 12 years ago"

It was no ordinary list, it was long and very detailed names….

-Jade Cross

 _-Jadem Parentela Taurus_

-Thatch Bloodfist

- _Marcus Black_

-Diana Gistte

-Julius Emorosa Cane

Tucson and Glynda frowned in disbelief, "Marcus Black!?" the blonde elbowed Tucson and gestured a shush motion. Mercury must not know anything about his father, "How is he alive? I killed him myself"

Qrow only nod, "Same goes for Jadem Taurus…. I watch him get crushed by a collapsing building during the fight on Desbow village"

Glynda took the letter and read the rest of the list, "Qrow are you even sure about these? Are they even confirmed?"

"The last time I've checked, every last one of those names were mark dead. Hunted down by their own respective Kingdoms… And the last time I went to the underground… they also confirmed that they were spotted…. They are still but ghost for now…. Not until I get a solid lead on them"

Ozpin seeing that things were sorted out, stood and took his cane, "Well then…. I think this is the time to act now. They are making their move…. Let us make our own"

Glynda followed but she clenched her fist, it was a nagging question that kept on running on her head, "Before you leave…. one last thing…. Just give one good reason why should I trust any of you"

"You've known me for years?" said Tucson

"Same here, but I'd like to stressed that time that I save your life once" said Qrow.

"You and I were teammates during our training at Beacon, years ago…." Reasoned Cinder.

"I was your former boss?" said Ozpin.

Glynda eyed him dangerously, "Hearing your reason Ozpin makes me want to rethink about my decision. I know how you work"

The man only let out a calmed laugh, but then he looked her in the eye, "Trust me Glynda, because I have trust in your son…. I have faith in him…. But if you still doubt me then how about this… My loyalty lies to no one not even to myself. My loyalty is with the future and the hope it brings to us"

 _In fact, my part on this is never to enforce a destiny upon someone who is not ready. I merely guide them, not used them. Something that differentiate me from 'her'._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 end**

 **Next chapter 'Beacon'**

 **You can leave a review for any questions or violent reactions (I don't mean this part ok?)**

 **Kuya-taku is out, peace. ….(^_^),,"V"**


End file.
